My Bloody Roses
by DahliaPeesly
Summary: Being rewrote! Inconsistent chapters, they don't fit.What if Bella was changed into a vampire that day in the meadow,during NewMoon? Edward and the family have come back, but somethings not right! Who is the little girl, and why is she called the damned.
1. Meadow

Yes…I am going to rewrite my Bloody Roses. Of course that doesn't mean I'm changing the entire foundation or plot of the story. In general I am expanding, making the chapters clearer as well as much longer. Essentially I'm giving this story that people seem to love more meat and padding. So I hope that I don't accidentally ruin it for other people. I hope to make it better.

I'm sorry but I just don't like this story, at least when I reread it. I always get really annoyed with myself, even if it was like four years ago. I don't think I wrote it very well. So here I go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters. All characters that did not appear in the Twilight book series are my own creation. Please don't steal them. A little bit of the beginning of the chapter, after the twenty minutes earlier sign is a little bit of paraphrazing of Stephanie Meyers New Moon. However, I am not claiming it. Everything after that first paragraph is basically my own.

* * *

When I think of the moment I came so close to death….I shudder. Even if the memory is faded or hard to really recall the pain is rather visible. It's not something I could forget…that any of us could forget. Ask any vampire and I was sure they would say the exact same thing. That the pain of changing, of turning into what they are now…was the most memorable of their humans lives. At least I could certainly say it was what I remember most.

So looking back on that very moment left me rather bothered. It wasn't something I liked reminding myself about day after day. Yes I was glad to be alive….to be breathing and living as best as I could. That didn't, however, mean I wanted to be reminded daily about what I'd gone through. What I had to go through by myself. What I wanted and what I ended up getting weren't exactly the same thing. Well no that's not right...

I wanted to be a vampire and I wanted it very badly. How it happened wasn't how I was really envisioning it though…..not like that. I always knew it was going to be the most painful experience I would probably go through and nothing was ever go to really prepare me for that moment. The pain was going to be excruciating, and there was honestly nothing I could do about that. Yet I still wanted it. With every fiber of my being I wanted to be a vampire...with Edward.

Being with Edward though, knowing he was mine….and that I would always have him was honestly what helped me to prepare for that moment. But then….then Edward was gone. Not only Edward but my entire family, each and every one of them that I loved. They abandoned me….left me.

So when I changed. When I went through that horrible, agonizing and tormenting experience….I went through it alone. I didn't have Carlisle, Esme….or even Rosalie there to help me through. To get me through the pain. Not one of them was there to help me through something as terrible as changing. I know there wasn't much any of them could have done for me but somehow...somehow I just wish they could have been there for me. Yet they weren't.

I was simply alone….all alone.

* * *

The pain was devastating….agonizing as I gasped and panted. I couldn't draw air into my lungs, couldn't even really gasp. No matter how I tried desperately to move I got nothing but furious agony raging through my body. No relief...nothing. Praying, begging and crying as blood spilled from my throat I tried once more to move. But nothing happened, for I couldn't seem to move my body. Any movement, even the tiniest fraction of an inch and I was in absolute terrifying torment. A thousand needles, hot poker like flames of torture seemed to be slashing into my skin. Tearing me apart slowly but surely...simply crushing me. I couldn't breathe. Oh God I couldn't breathe. I groaned.

"H-help….h-h-help m-me." The words grated against my throat. Moving like fire up my throat. My eyelids flickered and my body twitched with several spasms. "E-Edward." His name could cause me no emotional pain anymore. Not compared to this…the physical pain was much to great. It was here, now, present and dominant. While Edward...he was not.

It was on the cusp of this thought that my torment seemed to escalate to torture. A scream tore from my throat and my entire body contorted. My hands clawed, swiped and reached for anything to grip. My back arched, my eyes rolled back and blood spilled from my mouth. I lay panting, gasping as more fiery liquid seemed to thicken my blood. My pounding blood.

So much pain, overwhelming, it was darkening my thought process. I couldn't think anymore. Another scream tore at my throat but I held back, just barely. I bit into my already ravaged lip, tearing it open further. Tasting the blood…..but it didn't matter. I needed to stay silent, very silent. For I couldn't let them find me. I was going to die if they found me….maybe death wasn't the worst idea ever. After all wouldn't it be a relief. To feel that sweet bliss death gave to a person. No fear of the uknown...after all what could be more terrifying than this?

-About 20 minutes earlier-

I waited for it to happen; my entire body froze numbly as I watched in growing horror. I was so tense, my body like a board as I jerked away with the sound of Edward's roar reverberating through my skull. I couldn't fight his name as it burst through the walls I had erected. Bursting forth to become a litany in my head. Edward, Edward, Edward. There was no point anymore, no use in keeping the pain his name caused away. If I was going to die, as I undoubtedly would, then it shouldn't matter if I wanted to think of him now…here before I took my last breath. Edward, I love you.

In that next instant he sprung forward…so quickly, so very rapidly that I didn't even see it coming. I knew though, the instant his hard body collided with my own. His sharp teeth dug deep into my flesh, tearing and ripping as I fell to the ground. A scream of agonized pain and fear tore from my throat as blood gushed rapidly out. Staining the grass, seeping into the earth.

His snarl was hungry as his hands groped along my back. He sat straddling me, crushing me as he began to drink my blood.

"Edward!" I screamed out, unable to fight and dying. The fire like pain that ripped through my body left me breathless. I couldn't even buck or struggle as Laurent leaned down to begin drinking from me and despite the pain I felt a sudden release of sweet bliss. No more remembering how empty life was without Edward, no more pain.

I hadn't broken my promise with Edward. This death was not my doing. All Laurent…simply Laurent. I watched as he paused to inhale the sickly sweet stench of my blood. His eyes glowed as he watched me, a hungry smile curling his lips. The blood wetting my throat was thick and wet, dripping down to stain the clothes I was wearing. Then he leaned forward.

I whimpered an involuntary reaction due to the torment raging through my body. Yet Laurent froze abruptly, his eyes going wide in sudden shock. He took a step back, than another. His eyes trained to somewhere behind me.

"What the hell," he gasped. It was hard for me to concentrate with the pain hazing my brain. Somehow I managed to turn my head enough to look at what was essentially scaring him. My mouth dropped open. It was a bear…..or rather not a bear. The creature was huge, more canine than bear to my confused eyes. Yet what else could it be, wolves did not get that large.

Yet this close to me, a mere several feet away, it resembled a wolf in shape and build. It was just much larger than any normal wolf. As it moved closer, padding into the clearing on silent paws, I knew that was what it was though.

"Oh," I moaned as it stalked closer to Laurent, and to me. There was no doubting it was canine, not with the way it moved and looked. Yet my mind couldn't seem to wrap itself around the concept. How could a wolf get that large? It was then I realized Edward was whispering to me, speaking urgently through the hazy agony in my skull.

"Don't move an inch," Edward ordered as a growl rumbled from its throat. Its fangs were bared and the hair upon its back began to bristle as it took aggressive steps forward. Laurent backed away toward the edge of the tree, confusing my already muddled brain. Why was Laurent leaving? Surely he wasn't afraid of the wolf. Admittedly it was rather larger than life but….he was a vampire.

Another furious snarl shook the ground beneath me and I groaned out in pain. The wolf's eyes flickered toward me, reflecting furious anger and pain. Stunned I stared back, clutching the blood that seemed to seep from my throat.

Then the wolf swung its head back around, turning its furious anger on Laurent. Yet abruptly the wolf was no longer alone. Amazingly two more monstrosities stepped through the trees to flank the wolf's side. The one on the right was a dark gray, while the one on the left was brown. Both of them were not quite as tall or as large as the first. None of them noticed me; each kept their gazes locked right on Laurent. The only wolf that even seemed to realize I was there was the black wolf; the one who had noticed me before.

Each of their pelts was bristling, and they all bared their teeth at Laurent. It was more than intimidating to see each of them furious snarling. These creatures were huge, the size of a large horse at best. Yet these creatures were much thicker and more muscled. And there teeth. I shuddered as I caught sight of them. Their teeth were long, thick and sharp. They looked almost the length of a small knife and just as deadly.

And as if that were not enough, two more wolves suddenly stepped forth. The formed a V like shape, reminding me distinctly of the way geese flew in their own formation. This formation made it for the last monster, a russet colored beast, to pad forward only mere inches from my body.

I jerked back in surprise, gasping as pain rippled through my chest. I tried to pull myself farther away from the animals but I couldn't manage to put any distance between us. All I could do was watch as each stalked forward. Closer and closer to a terrified Laurent…shouldn't I be more horrified as well?

Laurent stood frozen, staring at the large pack of behemoth wolves in absolute shock and fear. Confused I watched as Laurent suddenly took off. Disappeared within a matter of seconds, leaving me lying her to die in pain. Or rather….once the wolves got me.

And if that wasn't enough the wolves were after him in a matter of seconds, leaping and bounding across the open meadow with alarming swiftness. My hands flew up to cover my ears as their snarls, howls and snapping teeth echoed loudly through the open clearly. But as suddenly as the noise had begun it was soon gone. The wolves had disappeared almost as quickly as Laurent had. I was now alone.

I whimpered in agony, my arms reaching around to wrap around my body. The fire was starting to spread faster now. More swift as I tried to rock back and forth. I stopped moving, gasping out as pain slashed through my body. This was too much….I wasn't going to survive this. It was akin to having my heart ripped out, torn brutally and furiously from my body.

I couldn't even really drag air into my lungs. Even that small action sent sharp needles flickering across my skin. What was I supposed to do now? Was I going to simply die here…..or would I become a vampire?

I screamed out, my fingers digging into flesh as my body contorted. Mere seconds passed but it felt like hours before I was able to stop and just gasp for air. I had to try not to scream….for it would draw the wolves back to me.

The wolves! Oh god I needed to move…to hide from the furious creatures. If anything I didn't want to die. The pain was devastating….agonizing as I gasped and panted. I couldn't draw air into my lungs, couldn't even really gasp. No matter how I tried desperately to move I got nothing but furious agony raging through my body. No relief...nothing. Praying, begging and crying as blood spilled from my throat I tried once more to move. But nothing happened, for I couldn't seem to move my body. Any movement, even the tiniest fraction of an inch and I was in absolute terrifying torment. A thousand needles, hot poker like flames of torture seemed to be slashing into my skin. Tearing me apart slowly but surely...simply crushing me. I couldn't breathe. Oh God I couldn't breathe. I groaned.

"H-help….h-h-help m-me." The words grated against my throat. Moving like fire up my throat. My eyelids flickered and my body twitched with several spasms. "E-Edward." His name could cause me no emotional pain anymore. Not compared to this…the physical pain was much to great. It was here, now, present and dominant. While Edward...he was not.

It was on the cusp of this thought that my torment seemed to escalate to torture. A scream tore from my throat and my entire body contorted. My hands clawed, swiped and reached for anything to grip. My back arched, my eyes rolled back and blood spilled from my mouth. I lay panting, gasping as more fiery liquid seemed to thicken my blood. My pounding blood.

So much pain, overwhelming, it was darkening my thought process. I couldn't think anymore. Another scream tore at my throat but I held back, just barely. I bit into my already ravaged lip, tearing it open further. Tasting the blood…..but it didn't matter. I needed to stay silent, very silent. For I couldn't let them find me. I was going to die if they found me….maybe death wasn't the worst idea ever. After all wouldn't it be a relief. To feel that sweet bliss death gave to a person. No fear of the uknown...after all what could be more terrifying than this? Yet…..A world without Edward was inconceivable but….but if I could become a vampire would he want me? I didn't know but I needed to live first.

So I used what was left of my strength and my determination to move. Even moving the slightest bit was more than agonizing, I couldn't control myself as I panted and screamed out. Crawling away, digging my fingers into the forest floor and pulling myself up, was the hardest thing. It was almost impossible to keep myself moving, with the fire eating away at me, one slow lick at a time. I couldn't even stop myself from crying out, even though I knew I needed to be silent. I needed to hear past my screaming and sobbing. To know if the wolves were headed back my way. Yet I simply could not stop.

So I drug myself, crawled across the forest floor, like a dying wounded animal. I tore at the dirt and grass I was gripping so fiercely. My tears mingled with the blood dribbling rapidly down my throat and chest. Soaking my already ruined shirt.

Edward's name ran through my head, urging me on. I was doing this for him….for me. I wasn't going to die out here in the forest. I was going to survive if not for myself than for someone I loved. Yet Charlie would never be able to know what happened to me….it simply wasn't possible.

"Oh daddy," I cried as I finally came to a halt. I couldn't move any longer. Emotional and physical turmoil were running chaotically through my head. My entire body was shaking as tears and blood rained down my body. My fingers released the earth to reach out to grip the tree beside me. I tried to pull myself up only to slip and roll over with an agonized gasp.

I had no energy left, none to scream with anyways. Instead I tried to tuck my body as I rolled, landing beside and half way atop a dead deer. The stench of rotting flesh barely flickered on my conscious, hardly registering around the pain that remained so very dominant.

Yet….I remembered something. Something Edward had told me over a year ago…..something about when Carlisle was turned into a vampire.

_"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned- anything infected by the monster would be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. It was over then, and he realized what he had become."_

I could see the picture vividly in my mind. A picture of a ravaged, dying and agonized Carlisle moving to hide himself away from those he knew would murder him. I flicked my gaze to the deer carcass, flinching when I thought about what I had to do. Yet it was the only way. Even now I could hear the sound of the wolves howling in the distance….searching out for me.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if they tried to sniff my trail out….if they tried to find me. Instead, while gasping, I moved myself slowly and painfully toward the rotting animal. With a scream already bubbling through my throat I pulled myself under it. It surrounded me, covering me and protecting me from creatures trying to find me.

Deliberately, while fighting my reflex reaction to howl out in pain, I dug my teeth into the dead flesh. Before I would have gagged or most likely never gone this far. Now though, now I couldn't even taste the flesh that filled my mouth. Not even the putrid stench could detract me from my determination. I was going to survive, I was going to fight. There was absolutely no way I was going to give up and let Laurent win.

The pain was slowly overwhelming though….pushing through my determination. I wasn't going to give up…no not that. However, I couldn't stop the torrent of tears that raced down, mingling with the decaying flesh and fur that fell from the deer in large chunks.

I fought not to cry out, to rage as the pain slashed repeatedly through my rapidly depleting body. I had three days of this….three days to lie here and contemplate how very much I wanted to be dead. Yet wasn't going to give up….I was going to fight for life. Even if I couldn't have Edward, or Carlisle or even Charlie. I was not going to give up and let the wolves find me….there was no way in hell.

So I remained where I was. With my teeth dug deep in the flesh of the deer. My fingers gripping the carcass as well, my eyes squeezed shut. Each new spasm wracking my body left me feeling weaker and weaker. Yet I wouldn't or simply couldn't lose consciousness. I remained a little alert, even as time seemingly passed.

There were no moments of peace as I felt myself simply dying. The fire that blazed through my body spread slowly, and then faster. Spreading across my entire body before simply consuming me all. That didn't give me any relief though. No…rather it added to the pain I'd felt before.

It was almost worse, with each beat of my heart. How the venom simply spread through each vein, and through each artery. I knew what it was doing, and somehow I was glad to know. To be unaware, or left in the dark while something like this was occurring was simply too horrible to comprehend.

Even with my fogged brain I felt relief to know that I knew exactly what was going to happen to me. I knew that I was becoming a vampire…a lone vampire that was bound to live the rest of her days alone. For I'd already discovered my coven, and they didn't want me.

I shook my head as more pain had my body twitching, contorting as I dug desperately into the flesh. I muffled the scream that tore from my throat in the deer's fur, trying to hide the sound I was making. Even though I wasn't even sure how long it had been since the wolves had chased after Laurent.

It could have been moments….minutes or even hours. Time passing was not something I seemingly noticed. I was only aware of my beating heart, the venom that spread so very slowly and erratic sound of my breathing.

I couldn't judge how long I lay under that deer…simply waiting for death to take me. In the beginning I had wanted to survive, to fight another day. But now I wasn't so sure. Now I wanted the wolves to come and end my misery. To take away this fierce aching fire that was eating me alive. Even now with the fire all over my body…I could still feel the venom else did it need to spread though? That was my question.

Lucid thoughts started to get harder to produce….all I could remember….all I could feel was the pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain. It dominated me, took over my body as I remained still beneath the animal. No longer did I need to keep such determined hold on the creature above me. My teeth were no longer dug into the flesh. Instead I lay back panting, crying out and whimpering as my life seemed to fade away.

My fingers no longer clung to the grass and dirt. Instead my arms and hands lay limp by my sides. I could no longer move…not even a muscle. It was simply too much to bare….I was going to die. My plan hadn't really failed. Rather I had just given up.

But could I really be blamed. As I laid here crying out for death to take me. What was the point in living as a vampire anyways? I didn't want it if Edward couldn't be beside me. There wasn't anything I wanted in this life….not if Edward could not be there.

So I was ready. I called out to death. Begged it to take me, cried out for it to end my misery. Nothing though, the pain simply continued. No matter how much I cried out. No matter how much I pleaded for death to have mercy on me.

So I simply faded in and out of consciousness. Letting the darkness, the inky depths of a cold world surround me. The pain was beginning to wane off now, very slowly….hardly noticeable. But of course with how I was slipping back and forth it was much more obvious to me.

I was more aware. More able to determine that my time was almost through. Had death finally headed my call? Was I finally ready to slip from this world and leave it behind?

Yet that wasn't what was happening. Which I became aware of the next time full consciousness allowed me to open my eyes. The sharp pain was more of a flicker now. A very weak flicker, hardly even there. Still I remained perfectly still. Surprised to say the least.

I wasn't dead….no. I was alive. I was alive and I was a vampire.

* * *

All right I just spent a majority of my life working on this first chapter of My Bloody Roses. Yes I am aware that it still isn't very long….yet I really just wanted to end it with Bella just waking up as a vampire. Sooo I hope that is all right.

Also I'm just reposting this into the original My Bloody Roses. I don't want to lose the review number I have and I simply want to increase it. So maybe if I rewrite the story, make it better, I might get more reviews. Anyways I shall revise the second chapter in the next couple of days. I'm just busy right now. College life an all that jazz.

Word Count: 3,855


	2. Offer

Time for chapter two of my wonderful new story My Bloody Roses! First before I begin I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story, I'm extreamly flatered! Thank you for saying all of those really nice things, and so far no one has flamed me. Well now that, that is off my chest, we can get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer is the soul creator, and as far as I know she always well be. Though I'm flatered you thought otherwise. I do own any new characters, and the plot.

* * *

I dug my teeth deeper into the rotting flesh, chocking back another sob of agony. I knew the pain was getting less, I was more aware of the world around me. Still it was staggering, how it could hit me suddenly. _Oh, how I wish you were here Edward! _I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over, the pain from losing Edward and the pain from the bite was to overwhelming. I shut my eyes then, actually welcoming the other pain, hoping it would distract me from Edward, but it was weaking as I was getting stronger.

* * *

My eyes flew open in surprise, my throat was burning horrible, like I hadn't drinken in days or months. I could only feel the thirst, as I slipped out from the body. I looked around me, everything was different, yet the same. The world seemed so much brighter, and I knew insteantly what I had become. With a great effort I chose to ignore the thirst for blood, for the time being. Instead I moved towards a stream to my left. I was moving fast, feeling the joy spread through me. I looked breifly into the swirling water, gasping at the sight of me. 

"I'm beautiful!" I realized with delight. I was a chalky pale, with striking ruby colored eyes. My hair was still a deep chocolate brown, but was now gently waving to the center of my back. I was a lot like Rosalie, in my beauty. It was amazing, I had a statuesque figure, and wonderfull legs. Despite the fact I was wearing my old human clothes, which had stained animal, and my own blood caked everyone I still looked absolutely stunning.

I bit my lip then, wondering what I should do know. I could smell the faint tang of human in the air. Which already scent of bigger pain of thirst ripping through me. I moved just a bit, trying to pinpoint where the human may have gone. It had only been two days ago that they had been around here. I caught the scent easily, it was moving towards town. I felt the rush of excitement, spinning around ready to run. I stopped suddenly though, taking an uneasy step back.

"No," I growled sternly at myself. I wasn't going to eat humans, I had wanted to be the Cullens once, like them. I wasn't about to throw that away. But he had left me, they had, why should it matter. Of course it mattered, wheter or not he loved me wouldn't change how I felt about him. I was going to give up human blood, just like I would have if he had stayed. I thought of my human friends then, and realized with horror I could have been tracking them. I took a deep steading breath, trying to ignore the internal tugging that pulled me towards town. Instead I spun around and raced the other direction. I would find something else to eat, something like a wild cat or bear.

* * *

I crouched down, springing swiftly towards the mountain lion. It let out a small screech of terror, but I was soon feeding, letting it fall limp. After I was finnished I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I buried the limp, bloodless body, and then carried on my way. I knew I couldn't go back to Forks, that was out of the question. I would have to stay away from humans for some time. I looked down at my sparkiling hand, the sun making rainbows of my marble skin. I would also have to stay out of the sun, I didn't want some unlikely human to happen upon and see some sparkiling person. 

"Maybe I could stay here?" I wonderd out loud. I looked around the mountains. After all the Cullens had gone, and I was sure I wouldn't have any problem staying away from those wolves. I paused sitting gracefully onto a rock. watching as a couple of birds perched togethor on a skinny branch. Why had Laurent been so afraid of them, was it possible they had also been a creature of the walking horror movies. The only option I could come up with was werewolf, but that was just plan stupid. After all they were fairy tales, but then again so were vampires. I thought about it some more before finally deciding to just stop."I wonder how Charlie is? And Angela, and...oh Jacob."

I felt a rush of pain as I realized what I had done. Of course they had probably found my truck by now, so my father and the rest probably thought I was just another missing hiker. If I had just stayed out of the forest, waited until Jacob had calmed down, and we were friends again. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. No it was a good thing Jacob hadn't been with me, he would either be dead, or like me. I wonder what he would think of this, if he would be angry. For one fleeting second I wished I could be dead. But on, I had wanted this. This is something I had wanted Edward to do to me, to make what he was. But he had been so stupidly stubborn, and just faught with me on it. Now he wasn't even here with me, to keep me from straying from his families goal. I didn't really need the help though, I was going to make it. So maybe someday I could see him again and he wouldn't be ashamed to love me.

"Hello, there girly and who might you be?" A soft voice murmered behind me. I swear that if I was human I would have had a heart attack, and I'd be blushing to high heaven. Instead I turned calmly around to see an ancient looking vampire. Is skin, unlike mine was more of a floury pale. I wonderd breifly what it would be like to touch. He had a kind smile on his face, but his ruby eyes were shocking, and somewhat sinister. He had a long flowing black robe on, with long black hair."I'm Aro." The name struck familular but when I tried to recall it, I only got blurry images. It must have been something from my human life. Though I hadn't thought those feeling could fade so soon.

"I'm Isabella, or just Bella." I said calmly, my vocie rining around the clearing. He smiled kindly and watched me as I stood up. Suddenly I remembered who he was and I felt a rush of defience. Was he here to kill me?

"I see your new to this life." He said thoughtlyfully. Pausing only to sit on a high jagged rock behind him. He tipped his head slightly to the side, smiling kindly."Who has created you?" I took a deep breath, maybe he wanted only to explain what I was. Not that I needed any help in that catagory.

"The one who created me was Laurent. He was going to kill me, to drink my blood. He fled though after he bit me, fleeing from what I guess are werewolves." I murmered, watching as his eyes widened slightly. He took a step forward then, offering his hand. As he did so I was surprised and a bit staggered to hear his own thoughts.

_Odd, she looks as if she knows something about us. She acts wary? Maybe if she shakes my hand I well learn what it is that is bothering her._ I composed my face then, trying to hide my shock. I was like Edward, I could read minds. Why hadn't I noticed this before though? Without thinking first I lightly his hand in a shaking manner. He looked surprised then slightly frustrated.

"I'm drawing a blank." He murmered out loud. I smiled kindly at him, suddenly feeling the need to explain.

"I'm not to surprised." I said, watching as he blinked in confusion."When I was a human, Edward Cullen, a vampire I knew also had the ability to read minds. But without physical contact, he couldn't read mine though. I'd almost forgotton till now."

"Edward Cullen!" He said his voice, excited and cheerfull."Then you must have know Carlisle! Am I right?" I nodded my head, and sighed sadly. It still hurt to speak his name, it even hurt to speak his fathers.

"My and how are they?"

"I'm not to sure, see well they left about 3 to 4 months ago." I murmered sadly. He blinked his face giving away to confusion before smiling kindly at me.

"And your sad?" It wasn't a question, and for some reason this bugged me. I glared defiently at him, whiched caused him to only laugh a bit."Why did they leave?"

"Not sure," I snapped, taking a deep breath. I needed to stay calm, he was powerful, he'd lived longer in this life then I have."Though if I ever see Carlisle again I'll give him your hello. Though he'll probably be to busy working with his patients and all." I shrugged as I said this, fighting the urge to bolt. I wasn't human anymore but Aro made me extreamly nervouse.

"I see, and so is his family like him? In his eating habits I mean?" I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Well obviously considering they never hurt me." I said, confused on why he would think otherwise. Aro smiled and nodded, though his eyes tightened a bit.

"I always wanted to know if he found others like himself. I'm surprised and a bit happy to see I'm wrong." He murmered, then smiled again."Well Bella it was nice meeting you. Though I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"A favor?" I blinked in surprise, biting my lower lip."I wont make any promises." I wasn't about to dig myself a hole, I'd only been a vampire for about 4 hours, not very long considering. I tried to read his thoughts, but they were to jumbled.

_Carlisle, Carlisle what is my dear friend up to now? I wonder what in the world they had been doing with a human? Well she isn't one anymore! _" Actually I was wondering if you would like to join the Voltarria? I blinked in surprise, he hadn't been thinking of that, though I guess Alice knew how to block Edward out. I sighed and pushed the hum of his voice out of my head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I would be the best umm...vampire for the job." I said, my voice turning silky. Aro nodded his head, but I could see the dissapoint me and something else.

"Your eating habits are different I presum?" I merely nodded, not really wanting to explain my reason._She must want to keep the Cullens alive in her world? She must have been very fond of them. _I began to growl then, wanting him to stop thinking that. I didn't want him thinking I was just doing it to keep them alive in my mind. Of course that was part of it, but what business of it was his?

"I'm sorry," I murmered watching as Aro drifted away. His movements were graceful, but nothing like Alice's. He smiled kindly at me once more, raising his hand to stop my apology.

"No need," He sighed, taking a deep breath."Though I hope you well change your mind one day. You would be quit useful to our family, I'm sure you well descover something great about yourself soon enough. Good day Isabella." With that he turned and disappeard into the forest around us. I blinked shaking my head. He was so much different then I would have imagined him to be.

I took a step towards the mountains, taking one last glance in the direction Aro had gone. What did he mean by something great? Was I a special vampire or something? I shrugged then, I had all the time in the world to think about that, and with that I raced away towards my new home.

* * *

I know it isn't extreamly long, but I really couldn't think of anything else to put. And yes Bella is crazy, considering the fact that she was talking to herself for most of the chapter. -gigles- Anyways tell me how you liked it, or if you thought it was just plan boring.

_IzzyCullen_


	3. Rescue

Time for chapter 3! -Does strange little dance- Allrighty people first before we begin, ha just noticed I sometimes write like how an action talk host would speak! Anyways first things first I would like to thank all of these people for reviewing my story so far. -sniffle- I'm really touched, this story has almost passed my very first written one, in reviews I mean.

Thanks to

ThirstyViciousVampire  
SillySarah  
silentemotions3  
xoxoBloodRedRosesoxox  
Kim Bell  
FallenAngel10086  
miss kayla belle  
gottaluvtwilight  
LM2256  
Goofy-4ever  
GossipgalMishi  
9ud9ir190ne6ad  
Anastazia Patricia

Allrighty those are all of the people who have reviewed so far, and yet again thanks. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Twilight. The owner of Twilight, and also the soul creator of it is named Stephenie Meyer, and sadly mine compared to her's is a small peice of dust. I only own new characters and the plot.

* * *

**-About three months, and 15 days later-**

I stared up at the small house curiously. My head was slightly tipped, and my bottom lip was stuck out into a pout. I had only just finnished renovating, still it seemed the small cabin was missing something. Instead of wondering about this though, I gracefully made my way into the house.

"Lets see, what else?" I wondered outloud. Pausing to glance breifly at the livingroom wall. It was a nice livingroom. Wide, and long. The south wall a deep chocolate color, while the rest of the livingroom was white. A small fireplace was nestled along the south wall, and to the left a long line of windows. I reminded me only a bit about the Cullens house. I wandered into the kitchen then, though I didn't need one, it was merely for props. It was the same as the livingroom, considering how it flowed right into it. The counters finnished, and new appliances.

I sat down at the small table for four, crossing my legs applesauce style onto one of the small matching chairs. I knew my house was as perfect as it could get. After all I had built it myself. A plus considering my human life. I knew though, that if I was being honest with myself it wasn't the house I thought was missing something, it was me. I hadn't seen a human in ages, since before I was changed. Though I was happy enough to admit that I would rather be lonely then accidently take a human life, I was still lonely. I knew I wasn't the lonely type, I didn't crave attention but I wanted some contact.

I was pondering this when I caught the scent of a human."Speak of the devil, and he may appear." I grumbled to myself, standing up swiftly. I sniffed the air, taking in the strange scent. I was content with my eating habits, but since this would probably be my first time with a human I was a little on edge."Oh no, what if its Charlie or someone from Forks?" I was panicking, after all I really didn't live that far from Forks. Maybe about 40 miles into the wood, and mountains, but for a hiker it was nothing. I sniffed the air again, this time with more urgency. I couldn't tell though, after all I was sure I hadn't sniffed anyone in my former life. I noticed then that I could detect the faint smell of a two females, and a male. And luckily as I tuned into their minds I didn't recognize any of them.

_Oh, what a wonderful cabin! So cute, I wonder if anyone's home. I really need to use a phone! _The womens voice filled my head insteantly, and I let out a sigh of relief. After all none of them seemed hurt, I could smell now blood.

_I'm hungry, I wonder if dad well let us stop soon. Hey maybe someone there has food?_ I tried to hold back laughter at this, but instead sat back down. They would probably leave me alone. How nice it would be if they were bleeding. Yes I'm starving, oops just cut myself! Aaaaa whats going on, someone is drinking my blood. I felt the bitter hate curl around my heart, it was reaching out. I blinked though, surprised at myself. I didn't want to feel that way. After all if I did kill somebody, it would be my nature, and after all it wouldn't be on purpose.

_hmmmm, nice little place. I wonder if its anyone I would know_? I froze as this voice filled my head. It was familular and then it hit me. It was Mike Newton's dad. Oh shit, if he saw me. Crap, I was suppose to be dead, well they probably thought I was. I looked around breifly making wondering how to get away.

"Oh!" I slapped my forehead with the heel of my hand."Duh, I'm superfast." With that I raced away leaping swiftly and gracefully from the window. I felt a tug suddenly, wanting to go back and see these people. I stopped then, taking a deep breath. If he saw me, I would have to kill him. That or let him think he'd gone insane. I let out a whoosh of air and then swiftly made my way back.

"This is bad, so bad." I grumbled to myself as I came closer. I could see them now. The girl was closest, her blonde hair sticking up in clumps, like she had bedhead. She looked annoyed, but I felt I shouldn't invade her privacy. Instead I turned towards Mike Newtons father watching as he sat with a sigh.

"Are we almost done?" The girl asked. Her high voice raised in annoyence. Her mother sighed and ruffled the girls hair lightly.

"Ask your uncle," So they were related to Mike. Must be visiting some family members. I wondered though, why Mike wasn't here. Oh yea school. I watched inteantly, feeling the urge to speak, and show myself. I almost laughed then, they would be so freaked out if they knew what, and who was watching them. Instead I watched quietly as the women made her way up my porch. She paused for only a breif moment before knocking.

"No one's home, come on mom!" The girl complained, her high voice whinny. I sighed in annoyence surprised that this little girl seemed to bug me so much. I tuned out the annoying voice in my head, blocking the sounds of each human around me.

"Now, come on we don't have to be so snippy." She scolded, looking down as she made her way down the steps. She was almost to the bottom when she slipped forward, her knee conecting to some rocks. I tensed, the smell of blood filling my head, my nose, all my senses become cloudy."Ow! shoot, I'm cut."

"Are you allright?" Mike's father asked, stepping forward, his face full of concern. Without thinking I stepped forward a growl rising from my throat. Mike's father froze, while the girl and women looked confused yet terrified.

I crouched forward, my body tensing, getting ready to spring. Another snarl rose from somewhere deep inside my chest, the sound echoing around the small clearing. The girl stumbled backwards, letting out a terrified squel when I shifted in her direction. I blocked the sound of their panic in my mind, only focassing on the blood. I sprang then, sending my body forward. I was only inches away from my prize when something cold and hard gripped me from behind, the collision sending a loud thunder like boom around us.

"Bella, you don't want to do this!" He warned, his voice velvet soft. Somewhere deep in my mind, it clicked. I ignored this though, I struggled agaisn't him, pratically pulling loose. I snarled and spun to snap at his face. But I froze, my mind going completely blank. It couldn't be, could it? Had they really come back?

Standing infront of my stood a quiet, pained looking Edward. He was slightly crouched down, his expression torn, and his breath coming and going in gasps. I opened my mouth, confused but instead I spun around racing away from the clearing.

"Bella wait!" Alice was infront of me, her hands opened towards me. Her expression pained me, it was so sad. I stood still noticing for the first time that Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were also here."Bella, we're going to help you." I took a step back, taking a deep breath. I regretted this though, for the scent of blood filled my mouth, making it water hungrilly. I crouched down, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Its allright, we've taken the girl somewhere safe." Carlisle said soothingly. He came towards me slowly, his expression calm yet pained. I shook my head, gritting my teeth. I was excited to know that they had come back, but worried. How long were they planning to stay? Were they just here for a one little reason and then leaving?

_Bella's hurting. Maybe showing ourselves was a bad idea. After all she looks so hurt. Or is it that we stopped her? Or was she like us? _Esme's sweet voice filled my head, the sound was almost comforting. I straightened myself out then, I was scaring them. They were worried after all. I forced my eyes to stop from drifting towards Edward, I pushed the sounds of their voices out of my head, feeling no need to intrude.

_Stupid Edward! Now we've shown ourselves. They'll have to die, or well have to somehow convince them their insane! _Rosalie's angry voice filled my head. I felt gulity suddenly. I'd almost killed someone. Stupid, Stupid me.

"Dammit!" I growled, spinning around and catching the punching the tree infront of me. It cracked and fell to the ground, the crashing echoing around the clearing."I'm so stupid! I almost killed her." I sat myself on the ground, angry snarls rising from my throat. I shook my head, pressing my fists onto my temples.

_She's like us!_ Carlisle's surprised voice filled my head, causing my anger to fade into more guilt. My growling ceased, and I looked up embarressed at the family I once had hopes of joining.

"I'm sorry," I murmered standing swiftly."I...well lets just say I'm extremely glad you came when you did." Esme smiled kindly at me, while Alice's forehead creased in worry.

"Bella...why?...how come?" She stopped tipping her head to the side. _Who bit her, and when? Whats she doing here so close to humans anyways?_

"Oh, I guess living so close to humans wasn't a good idea was it Alice." I mumbled, sudden realizeation hitting me. It was down right stupid, after all Forks people hiked her all the time. Alice blinked in confusion then surprise flittle across her face." Yea, I can read minds, just like Edward." His name burned my throat on the way out, so I coughed to hide it. Though I was sure vampires need not to cough.

"Bella, who changed you?" Edward asked. I almost flinched but instead I bit the bottom of my lip. Of course he hadn't wanted that. After all he didn't love me, so having me equal to him was almost just as bad. I turned, taking a deep breath. At leats I should speak to him while I had the chance, even if it didn't change anything.

"Laurent." I said, my voice queiting as I spoke his name."I was trying to find your meadow. When I got there, he came up to me. He said that Victoria was looking for me, and planning a terrible death for me. He said he was doing me a favor, just feeding and going. He didn't get the chance though. After he bit me werewolves came and chased him away. I hid myself under a rotting dear carcas and then Tada!" I waved my hand over myself, sighing sadly."I wasn't exactly planning to become this ya know, not after you left anyways."

Alice came swiftly forward, wrapping her arms around me in a protective hug. I burried my face into her shoulder, trying to ignore the staggering pain that rippled through me. Edward looked so sad, and hurt. Probably feeling guilty about me becoming a vampire, I'll have to talk to him. Clear up the fact that he isn't suppose to worry about what happens to me.

"Oh Bella!" Esme said, patting my head lightly. She smiled kindly at me and then took a deep breath."How long ago did this happen to you?" I paused for only a second, then answered swiftly.

"About three months ago." I said, pausing again to think about this. It had been three months since my father had seen me, three months since Isabella technically died.

"You were all alone." Jasper said, stating the obvious. I didn't want them to feel bad so I just shrugged, pausing to swipe my hair out of my eyes. Alice smiled at me brightly when I did this, taking my hand and dragging me towards my house.

"Wait, Carlisle whats going to happen to the people?" I asked, my voice filling up with pain. Carlisle sighed sadly and but didn't appear to pained.

"I'm not yet sure. I'm hoping to take them somewhere safe. Away from here. So maybe when they wake up they'll think it was some crazy dream." He murmered. My brow creased with worry then, wondering for only a brief moment if that would work._That may not work though, I might have to tell them what we are. Oh dear._

I began to chew on the inside of my cheek. Realizing what I had just caused my former family. I let out a big gust of air, then turned towards Alice. Trying to hide away my worry, and guilt."You want to see my house. Well lead the way." I waved my hand towards the door, watching as her expression became enlightened.

"We well look some other time." Esme said kindly. Her voice drifting from the trees."We need to get back to our home. Alice well explain everything." I stopped moving, did this mean they were staying or not. I tried yet again to read Alice's mind, only getting the Japanese sign lanuage again.

I noticed suddenly that everyone but Edward and Alice had left. Alice smiled lightly then raced away to my house. I turned slowly, my eyes locking with Edward's beautiful topaz. He looked pained again, and for the first time I tried to read his mind.

Nothing...nothing? Was he blocking it? No, it was like him trying to read mine. It was on another channel completely. I took a deep breath, rocking back on my heels in a nervous jitter.

"You can come to you know." I whispered, trying unsuccesfully to cover the longing and pain in my voice. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression, but as I uttered these words his expression almost became happy. He took a step forward, walkign step for step with me as we made our way up my porch.

Just like the first time he had walked me to my classes, he was there. Always there, close enough to touch.

* * *

Allright people this was chapter three! Yes, I know it was kinda fast. I already brought Edward and the family back, but I couldn't stand for them to be gone so long. Plus I wasn't to fond of the idea of writing what happened to Bella those first months. Well anyways tell me if you liked it or even hated. I didn't praticularly like it but that was my own opinion.

Yet again thank you to all of the people who reviewed.

_IzzyCullen_


	4. Love

Chapter four is now being officially written! Yes, I'm extremely happy that so many people love this story! Its a hit. Please also if you have reviewed this story I would like for a favor. Please check out my other story Finding My way. Just tell me if its too boring, or original and if so thank you. No one is reveiwing it and its making me sad. Thank you for the 23 reveiws so far! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, twilight was created by Stephenie Meyer! Not me, though I wish and dream! I only own any new characters and the plot of this story.

* * *

I stood nervously in my livingroom, Edward standing quietly beside me. The both of us stood watching as Alice made her way quickly from room to room. Her emotions wouldn't show and she was yet again blocking her mind. Finally I turned and sat down on my couch.

"Bella, you've been alone, yet you seem not to bothered." Alice murmered walking her little dancer steps back into the front room. Her face was clouded with worry and something else I couldn't identify.

"I'm use to being alone," I whispered, trying to hide the pain in my voice. I regretted that instentily though, for Edward looked beyond pained now. I needed to tell him soon that he shouldn't feel guilty, that he needed to move on. After all it was my own stupidity that lead to this life, and it wasn't so bad. I was going to loose time with him, but it had to be done.

"Isabella Marie Swan don't be like that!" Alice snarled, she looked pained and mad, though I wondered if her anger was winning over.

"Why not?" I growled, standing up so fast I made Edward stumble. _HA I surprised him! _"You can't expect me to forget about being alone can you? After all I've had all the practice in the world!" I started growling then, already really pissed at myself. After all I wanted to spend all the time I had with them, all of them and here I was being stupid and selffish. But instead of apologizing I got up swiftly and made my way out my door. Swinging shut so hard that it shattered some windows. I was a bit surprised at myself, after all I was usually a none violent person, and I was showing this to Alice and Edward of all people.

"Bella?" Alice murmered quietly to me. I couldn't stand to do this, not infront of them, but I slipped to the ground anyways. pressing my back firmly agaisn't the house. I began to sob, dry hiccuping sobs that wracked my whole body. _So stupid so stupid, they'll realize your not worth it. Look how your acting! Stop it! _I couldn't seem to stop though, the sobbing still wracked my body. I curled myself up agains't someone cold.

"Oh Bella what have I done to you?" It was Edward. He held me close to him, lightly stroaking my cheek, and then my hair. He was sobbing with me. I realized that though I wanted to pull away so as not to make him feel more guiltly, I crushed myself roughly agaisn't him.

I wanted to yell, and scream. To tell them that they didn't need to feel so guiltly and that this wasn't helping me at all. I wanted them to stay, more than anything else in the world but I couldnt' make myself do such a selfish thing. They needed to be let free, especially Edward. Edward pulled me onto his lap, kissing my forehead. He leaned down his breath coming and going faster.

"Edward no," I said firmly. I pushed him slighly away, only missing his hurt look by a second when it turned confused. His eyes clouded over, and he sighed.

"I didn't want to leave you Bella, not ever but it was the only thing I could do. I knew that with me there your life would have never been normal and you would always be in danger. So I made the decision to leave, to cut myself out of your life no matter how much it hurt." He whispered his voice pained. I bit my lip, trying my hardest to control the hope that was about to break free, I wouldn't let myself hope, not if it was only going to be crushed again."I left only to protect you. I was surprised that day in the forest, when I said goodbye. When I told you I didn't love you. You believed me so easily!"

I stiffened and then turned away, trying to hide what was there in my eyes. He kissed my forehead again, then swallowed. He was trying to get control of himself."Edward you don't have to feel guilty for something you didn't do. My life was fine when you were here, and I was falling apart when you left. But that was my own fault, me being bitten wasn't your fault. It was completely and totally my own stupidity." Edward's eyes widened in disbelief then he shook his head, a pained looking crossing his face.

"Of course I feel guilty!" He growled, then calmed himself again by buring his face in my neck."You have no idea how much I hate myself right now." I blinked in confusion.

"So whats your point?" I asked, confusion coloring my tone. He shook his head, leaning down to kiss my forehead yet again.

"My point is Bella, I love you and I well always love you." At this he leaned down, ready to kiss my lips. I pulled back at the last moment shaking my head.

"I'm confused?" I said, struggiling to work out the problem. Edward chuckled and shook his head, stroaking my cheek."You said you didn't love me, now your claiming you always have? So which is it?"

"Bella, I well always love you. Nothing, not even time could change that." He whispered pationately agains't my neck. Without giving my permission my hope flared, but with some effort I calmed it. He leaned down again ready to kiss me, but I shook my head another sob escaping.

"No please!" I begged, almost please by the hurt look that crossed his now angered expression.

"Why?"

"Because you may mean that now, but what happens when you leave again?" I mumbled, my voice shaking as I tried my hardest to control it. He opened his mouth to reply but I held a hand up, cutting him off."I understand that you love me, and that you aren't a danger to me anymore, but..." I trailed off, realzing that if he was true on his word, and he loved me then he had no reason to leave.

"Bella, tell me this, do you love me still?" He asked, I glared back at him. Was he not paying attention to what I was saying. Lord how odd this man could be sometimes. I straightened up, my eyes narrowing with anger.

"Of course I love you!" I snarled, my anger bubbiling."What kind of question is that!?"

"Then you don't truly believe I'll leave you again. I told you I loved you still, and you love me so why should I leave?" He asked, his voice gently but firm."I have no choice but to stay with you. I love you and I can't stay away. I'm to selffish for that." He leaned down again, and this time I let our lips meet.

This kiss was passionate, different from when I was a human. It was more strong, and much more urgent. He parted my lips easily and then his tongue found its way into my mouth. My hope flared up, and toward over me, my happiness drowning me. I clutched Edward closer, feeling every part of him next to me. I felt like magic, like air after not breathing for ever.

"YES!" The squeal came from behind us. I pulled apart first, though I was reluctant. I realized with great joy that now that breathing was out of the way I could kiss Edward for hours.

"Alice please," Edward grumbled, his voice happy and playful. Alice bounced foward wrapping the both of us into a giant hug, I started to laugh, soaking in the warm happy moment.

"I saw it, I saw it before we even ran into you!" She squealed with joy. Edward glared for a moment then shrugged."I was so confused, but very happy to learn you hadn't died!"

"You thought I was dead?" I blinked in confusion then realized that they must of been back for some time now. Otherwise where in the world would they have heard the news of Isabella Swan's death?

"Yes, when we got back Edward went to your house." She said, biting her bottom lip. A flash of one of her memories raced through my mind.

_Edward was pacing around the room, growling in frustration. I recognized insteantly the Cullens livingroom. Finally the phone wrang. Edward raced to the phone grabbing it tightly._

_"Hello," He asked, barely controlling the worry in his voice. He palled suddenly, and I knew what he was hearing. The missing Isabella Swan was reported dead just a couple weeks earlier. They had found some of her blood around a small meadow, and a trail that lead away. She was obviously trying to escape from whatever had attacked her. They body was still missing, so they assumed she had died out there, in the wilderness in pain._

The memory faded and it was replaced by the present. I blinked then looked at Edward. He looked so sad.

"I'd always wondered if they considered me dead, or if just missing." I mumbled quietly. Alice smiled kindly at me and patted my shoulder. No one had to be Jasper to know what I was feeling right now. I sighed then and stood swiftly."I should probably fix my door, and my windows." My brow furred with worry. When Edward and Alice burst into laughter.

"No, your coming to live with us!" Alice said, leaping into the air and grabbing my hand. She yanked me forward pulling me off the porch.

"Hey wait, that is way to close to town!" I said, a red warning buzzing in my mind. I was about to repeat what had happened earlier. Alice paused for only a brief moment and shrugged."Someone well see me, or I'll end up killing someone."

"We'll keep you in line." Edward chuckled, my favorite crooked smile lighting his face. I shook my head though, even as a vampire the man still dazzled me.

"And how are you suppose to do that when you have to be at school. Carlisle at the hospital and Esme doing her own busy stuff." I said, though I wanted nothing more then to live with my family. Edward began laughing, while Alice tried to control it better.

"We can move, or well you can spend the day with Esme!" Alice gigled. Duh, I suddenly felt stupid but smiled all the same.

"So you don't think I'd mind moving in with a house full of freaks huh?" I asked playfully, reaching over to ruffle her hair. Alice skipped nimbly out my way and then jumped for joy. I shook my head, watching as she skipped about singing so fast even I couldn't hear her.

I turned to smile at Edward, and I knew that I would have blushed if I had been human. He stood quietly staring at me, his expression slightly frustrated yet his eyes light with amusement. I could feel it then, the slightest pressure on my mind, I pushed it away and Edward groaned.

"What?"

"I was reading your mind, just for a breif second then everything went blank." Edward grumbled, obviously upset. I burst into laughter, knowing that that was probably what I had felt. Good I could easily block my mind from others, and I knew when they were reading it too. I reached forward to read his, but I only caught one small detail. Hi. I glared at him, then the both of us fell over in hysterics.

Alice watched us with amusement, but tried not to innterupt us. She only smiled, and sat gracefully down. Watching as we hugged and kissed again.

* * *

Allright chapter four is finally done. Yes I know it sounded just like the ending of the whole story but there is a twist so just wait!

_IzzyCullen_


	5. Talent

Time for Chapter five folks! First before I begin I would like to clear something up. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so...well confusing. It wasn't the ending of the story, just kinda of a new beginning. I realize I went so fast, throwing the family back in already and stuff but I just wanted to clear that up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters. The only things I own or the creation of this plot, and putting it on here, and any new characters that are found no where in the books.

* * *

I glowered angrilly at Alice, pouting as she began to pack the rest of my clothes. She was tossing shirts, pants and everything else this way and that.

"Keep, don't keep!" She flung another blouse at me, which I caught easily. Okay this was down right dumb, even as a super fast, super unnaturally strong fellow vampire I couldn't even stop her. I was tired of just standing there though, so I stalked across the room and reached out to pull Alice away.

"Alice," I growled when she jumped nimbly out of my reach. I spun to glare at her, my nostrals flaring. She only laughed though and skipped out of my reach again when I stuck my hand out."Cheater!"

"Your a cheater too, reading my mind isn't exactly fair ya know!" She hissed playfully. I growled at her, and this time made my mark. I pushed her to the side, but she just leap back up.

"I can't though!" I snarled, anger fading into amusement."Not with you blocking it with the 'Its a small world after all' song!" Alice burst into laughter, and hit the floor. She began to roll around, me standing over her trying my hardest not to laugh.

She leaped up suddenly then and then froze her face going blank. I gasped in confusion when suddenly I felt the world slip away from me. I felt my body slip away from my mind, everything went black then I could see.

I was standing quietly in a small meadow, it was quite similar to Edward, and I's but a bit bigger. The sky was dancing with lightning, and the rain spattered the wet ground. A young child lay motionless in the middle of the meadow, hardly breathing at all. She was so small, maybe around the age of 3 I guessed. I was moving towards her suddenly, my body flitting swiftly forward.

"Get up!" A vampire beside her snarled. They hadn't been there before? Had they? I watched as the pale skinned, man reached down and yanked the little girl to her feet. The man was huge, almost like Emmett, maybe bigger. His dark gray hair was pulled into a sloppy long ponytail. Without warning the man spun around to glare at me."You who are you!"

I staggered back, surprised. This was Alice's vision though wasn't it? He wasn't suppose to see me, this was in the future? Right? His ruby eyes were sinister, and his lip curled back into a snarl. The little girl at his side, showed now fear. No emotion at all. She was small, and thin, obviously not being feed daily. Her honey blonde hair was short, like Alice's and sticking to her face from the rain. Her blue eyes were wide, but showed absolutely no emotion. I supressed a shiver as the vampire took another step towards me.

I felt human again, like my heart was beating widly in my chest, but instead of fleeing I took a step forward. The rain slipped from my stone cold hand as I reached out, touching the vampire. He hissed and sprung at me. As he sprung everything slowed. Everything around me seemed to alter. The air seemed chocking and the rain suddenly stopped all togethor.

"What the?" I gasped, looking around me in amazement. The vampire was mid sprung, crouched down his musucles still rippiling. Without thinking I reached forward and touched his now boiling skin. I took a staggered step back as he fell his body hitting the cold wet earth. He shook for only another second, his mouth opened wide in a silent scream before falling silent.

"Mommy!" The girl shcreeched racing up to wrap her arms around my leg. The rain picked up again, and the sky growled, the lightning dancing once more. I looked down surprised, she was shaking so hard. I reached out to touch her when everything went black again.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice screeched, her voice sounding horrified. I groaned and opened my eyes, sitting up slowly."You alive, thank god!"

"Alice what happened?" I asked, my voice sounded like I'd been sleeping forever. I looked at Alice and realized suddenly that we were in the Cullens livingroom. Every stood beside me their faces worried, but also realived.

"Bella it seems you are gifted with more then one unnatural talent." Carlisle said, his voice soothing. I blinked in confusion, I'd wondered about that when Aro had said something, but what had happened to me was I'd read Alice's mind.

"I was only reading Alice's mind though." I stated, dread creeping up on me. Whatever had happened I wasn't about to do it again. Carlisle shook his head though, smiling.

"No," he murmered."You stole Alice's power." I gaped at him, surprise flitting across my face. I looked back at Alice worried. I was about to speak when he held up his hand to stop me."It was only temperory but this is your other talent. With a proding of the mind your accustomed to that person, and how their power works. Without thinking about it you took her power. Though you are able to alter the power a bit with another of yours. While in her vision, Alice could still see you. You actually spoke, and touched the people in that vision correct?"

I nodded numbly and then met Edward's worried gaze. I wanted to show him I was okay but I felt sick suddenly what had I done to the vampire then.

"So if that was in the future, is that what I well do?" I asked, my voice sounded pleading. I wanted to safe the little girl, but seeing the old vampire die again would probably push me over the edge. Carlisle's smiled faded then, and he shook his head.

"Somehow you altered it, you pulled the future to the present. You froze the time and then safed the little girl by taking her to her past." Carlisle explained. This time I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the couch.

"Wheres the girl?" I hissed, trying my best to stay calm. My head was spinning with so much information, but I just pushed it back ignoring the feeling. Edward moved a bit to show the small girl was clinging to him. She watched me with huge blue eyes, they weren't as blank as before. They now held comfort and happiness. She rushed forward, still holding Edwards hand to wrap her other small hand around mine.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She annouced in her baby talk. I felt warmth spread through me, and I couldn't help but smile to knwo the little girl was allright.

"So how?" I began stopping to stare curiously at Carlisle. He shrugged, showing his mind to mine._I'm not exactly certain how you've done it, but over time you should be able...do it on your own command._

"What are we going to do about the human?" Rosalie asked, the venom in her voice was clear. The little girl raised her head to glance at Rosalie for only the breifest of seconds. She let out a little cry of fear and burried her head in Edwards hip. She was trembeling. I threw a glare at Rosalie but she ignore me, turning to stalk off and out of the room.

"She seems to have taken a liking to Edward and you." Alice observed. A smiled spreading across her face. She leaped to her feet to dance infront of Carlisle and Esme. She got on her hands and knees, which in other situations I would have laughed about."Please, PLEASE let us keep her!"

"Keep her she isn't some pet Alice." Edward scolded, while he pryed the girl from his hip. As soon as he got her loose though she threw herself at him again."What if she wants to go home."

"Doesn't look that way to me." I laughed, watching as Edward pryed her away again only to her have her cry out and wrap her arms around his middle. Edward threw me a frustrated glance, and which I returned with a smiled."Come on she's cute and she really likes you."

"I wouldn't mind but what about you and Jasper Bella? Do you have control?" Carlisle asked, speaking the truth. I though about myself hurting this little girl, whom seemed to take an insteant liking to me and Edward. The thought sent a peirce of sadness through me.

"I'm not sure about Jasper, though I'm farely sure I could control myself." I said confidently. I knew I was over exaggerating some. I only knew by one little incident that it was harder then it looked to control my thirst.

"Your positive?" Carlisle asked, his voice cheery. Did he believe in me then, or was he certain Edward would refuse? I nodded my head, watching anxiously as he turned to ask Edward."I know you have enough control but are you willling to be a...father as this girl sees you?"

Edward glared but then his gaze softened as he glanced down at the little girl. She seemed to meet his gaze, then giggled as he scooped her up. Without him saying I knew his answer. I flung myself across the room and hugged him lightly, so not to hurt the little one.

"Thank you!" I gasped, kissing him roughly on the lips. Edward kissed me back just as urgently but still pulled away."So whats your name?" I looked kindly at the little girl, for fear of frightening her but instead she wiggled out of his grasp and stood proudly.

"Elizabeth!" She cried happily throwing herself onto Alice and me. At least she seemed to like the whole family. I chuckled lightly and then scooped her into my own arms. I realized with surprise how warm humans were compared to us. She left a tingaling feeling on my skin as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly. It was slobbery but so adorable.

"Oh! What a cute name!" Alice cooed, no doubt she was going to love dressing this child up."Plus we could just call her Beth for a nickname! Whats your middle name?" This time Beth seemed stumped, she jutted out her lower lip.

"I don'ts go one!" She gurled sadly, buring her face into my shoulder. I set her down on the couch then, noticing for the first time that she was beginning to get cold.

"Why don't we have it Elizabeth Rose Cullen!" Alice cried happily. She scooped the girl up hugged her, then set her down just as swiftly. I shook my head, leaning my body agaisn't Edward. I was happy that we had this new addition to our family but my mind was still stuck on what I had done.

What exactly was this little girl doing with a vampire in the first place? How was I suppose to master this new talent I had? And where were the girls orriginal parents?

"Are you allright?" Edward asked quietly in my ear. I smiled kindly and nodded. Focasing my thoats on Edwards. They were a jumble, but still there. He was obviously a bit worried. I sighed sadly, not really wanting Edward to think I was hurt or something.

"I'm fine honest." I murmered to him. His brow furred obviously wondering other wise. I grinned and then pulled away from him.

"Don't you believe me?" I asked, making my voice sound hurt and pained. Edward rolled his eyes at me, and shrugged. Reaching forward to pull me back. I leaned agains't him again, taking a deep breath. I felt so much better now, that Edward was back with me. Whatever this talent may be I wasn't too worried.

* * *

Allright they you are chapter four. It was somewhat odd, and I'm sorry if my grammer was beyond horrible. I've been typing much faster now, trying to rush through things so the words may be a little jumbled.

_IzzyCullen_


	6. Angela

Chapter six! Yes, I'm on a role, that for sure. Allright anyways I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story so far! Thank you very much, I'm very touched!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything really related to it. I only own the new characters and the plot...well this plot is really among a lot of stories but still you get my drift.

* * *

I shook my head, taking a deep breath."No Alice!" I said, slowly. Making it slow hopefully would help her to understand. Instead Alice turned to me with her lip sticking out, she dropped to her knees and crawled towards me.

"Please Bella Please!" She whined, bowing her head again and again. My lips twitched with amusement at her actions, but I wasn't about to let her know this. Instead I shook my head again, my hair whipping around me face.

_Stubborn girl you'll see! I'll get what I want! _I laughed out loud, then pushed her lightly away. Shaking my head again.

"I'm stubborn am I?" I cooed, sticking my tongue out at her when she seemed to realize that I could read minds."Forgot I could read minds didn't you! You see that threat would have been frightenening if I'd been human, but now we're equals!" Alice leaped gracefully out of the way as I tried unsuccesfully to cuff her along the head.

"You too really need to get a hobby!" Rosalie complained loudly. I turned to laugh at the girl, who amazingly had become a good friend. She was lying on the couch, her feet dangiling off the edge. She had a magazine in one hand, and she was scowling at us in annoyence.

"And you have a better idea how to spend your days?" I asked, tipping my head towards her magazine. Rosalie, rose her eyebrows in disbelief. She stood slowly and walked up to me shaking her head, her lips twitching.

"Oh, so now your going to pick on me are you." She stated, trying her hardest to keep herself from laughing. I grinned wickedly at her, crouched a bit. Rosalie snorted and coppied my motions, crouching a bit lower than I.

I was just getting ready to leap when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper walked into the room laughing. Rosalie and I straightened insteantly, as soon as everyone glance at us with confused glances.

"Well I guess a nother time right?" I asked, my voice sarcastic. Rosalie scowled at me and then turned to walk back to the couch. She lay down gracefully with Emmett beside her, and began reading her magazine again.

"What was that about?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I shrugged, and then pushed him out of my mind when I felt the normal tugging there. He groaned."Do you have to do that? After all I can actually read your mind now, but you always block it!"

"I like my privacy." I said surprised. I tipped my head to the side, and then blinked."I always thought you wouldn't mind." A grin spread across my face then, and I leapt easily out of his grasp.

"So Bella are you going to let me take Beth or not?" Alice asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. I shook me head, my grin disappearing.

"I already said no," I stated, miciking her motions. Alice grinned and then skipped forward to hug Edward tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed happily. She leaped to me, and hugged me just as hard."I knew Edward got you to do things but wow your a hopeless push over sometimes!" She leaped away and then flashed up the stairs. I blinked in confusion then turned to glare at Edward.

"Your mean," I watched in annoyence as he chuckled and then pulled me into a strong, eager kiss.

"Let her go with her! All she wants to do is go shopping how bad could it be?" He teased, as he began to play with a strand of hair. He kissed my cheek lightly, and I realized suddenly that I had given in. I internally kicked myself, and then began to growl.

"You are mean!" I pouted, crossing my arms angrilly."Your using your love for me, and my love for you agaisn't me!" Edward laughed and then pulled me into a light hug. It still seemed he had the habit of acting carefull around me, no matter I was going to change that soon.

"Not really, you could say no if you really wanted too." He said, carefully kissing me on the nose."You just chose not too." I shook my head, sighing in defeat. He did have a point but I wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

"Right and you wouldn't say anything if I would have said no for my final answer?" I teased, kissing him roughly. Edward kissed me back, but we were suddenly interuprted with cough.

"Exuse me but I'm sure no three year old should see her parents making out!" Alice said, her lips twitching. She was holding Elizabeth reclessly close, her hand over the little girls eyes.

"Auntie Alice stop it!" She gurled happily. The little girl giggled and tried unsuccesfully to pull Alice's hand from her face. Alice removed her hand smiling kindly, and then pulled her even closer.

"Geesh Alice don't smother the poor child!" Edward growled, his voice sounding a bit too menacing. I realized with joy that Edward liked the little girl, not that he would absolutely hate her or something but still. I rushed forward, glad suddenly that she didn't mind what we were, and pulled her into my arms.

"Mommy," She squealed wrapping her little arms around me neck. I kissed her gently on the forehead, and then gave her an escamo kiss.

"Be good for Auntie Alice allright." I warned, my voice velvet and soft. Beth nodded, her now a bright golden honey compared to her earlier dirty hair. It bounced lightly when she nodded, and I set her on the ground. Beth wrapped her arms around Edward's legs, something that had bugged him for awile.

"Come on we have to leave!" Alice said, her voice high with excitement. Beth burried her face in her, so called dad's, legs and then raced away to hug Alice. Alice scooped her into her arms and was gone in a flash, leaving me sighing sadly.

"That poor child!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands. Now I felt horrible."Alice is probably going to make the poor thing try everything on in the little kid's section." Edward smiled and shrugged, laughing softly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." He said, grabbing my hand and running with me up to our room. Thats right folks Our Room!. "After all for all you know she may like shopping just as much as Alice does." I raised my eyebrow in disbelief, snorting with laughter.

"I'm pretty sure that no one on this planet loves to shop as much as Alice does." I laughed, sitting gracefully on the couch in our room. Edward stood in front of me for a second, his expression puzzle then he gracefully plopped himself beside me.

I decided to change the subject, after all I still felt horrible for having the little girl dragged off to her doom.

"What do you think Charlie and everyone else thinks about my disappearnce?" I asked. I watched his expression carefully, all ready realizing that this wasn't something he wanted to share with me. His eyes hardened a bit but he was honest.

"Actually most people are shocked." He said, moving his gaze onto something else.

"Like," I promted. I wanted to know what people thought, mostly who thought what and since Carlisle had banned me from being anywhere near humans I was a little desperate.

"Well Angela is sad...and well she thinks you may have run off with me." He said, shrugging. I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off."They think that your with us, just hiding. Not Angela she thought that at first but realized you wouldn't hide from them."

"Oh," honestly I couldn't think of any other resonse. _I wonder if everyone else thinks I ran off with Edward and his family? Does anyone think I just well died? _Despite what we were talking about he suddenly grinned, and I realized that he had read my mind. I shook my head, laughing softly.

"Lauren thinks you ran away from home." He stated, laughing a bit. Though I wondered where she got that, honestly why would I run away?"Jessica thinks you went to live with your mom, but changed that after Renee' found out what happened she believes you were kidnapped. Most think your lost, and your dad well...he thinks your living with us."

I gaped at him, wondering how in the world my father had come up with that. After all he wasn't dumb no but still. I was pondering this when Edward stiffened beside me.

"Speak of the devil." He growled, standing up swiftly. A scent drifted towards me, the tangy sweet sceant of a human. I'd wondered before if I would recognize them if I smelled them, but now I realized I would have, and did now. Angela was at their door."Stay!" He was gone then, faster then normal to answer the door.

I was glad, not for the first time for the vampire hearing. After all it was much better then human, I didn't have to strain to hear Angela's soft voice.

"Hello Edward," she murmered quietly. She sounded a bit nervous, and I wondered why._This is stupid why am I here? Come on he won't bite me._

"Right," I snorted, trying my hardest to stop from laughing. I wondered if he had read her mind, or blocked it out in courtesy...yea right. I listened harder, listenening to Edward's replie.

"Hi Angela, what brings you here?" He asked, his voice gentle and kind. I heard Angela fidgit, realizing suddenly that she was probably uncomfortable here. I really couldn't blame her though, most humans were repelled by our alieness, they stayed a good distance away. I, as a human, had been an exception to that rule. And usually Angela was much better.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you today." She murmered. I moved swiftly, and quietly to the stairs. Off to the side where I couild see her but she couldn't see me. Edward turned to glare breifly at me before turning back to Angela. She was facing the ground, fidiling nervously with a piece of her hair.

"Its allright,"

"Well I only came to tell you that Cheif Swan wants to speak with your family." She whispered, peaking up to see his expression. Of course it was no secret that my father hated Edward now, not after what he said my father believed. Edward smiled kindy at her and nodded.

"Thank you for the message." He said clearly. Though his voice was strained. I bit my lip, wondering what my father was going to say to my family. After all he could check here and he would never no that I was actually staying with the Cullens. Angela looked up, her face relieved.

"I'm glad your not upset." She said."After all I wouldn't blame you. I mean he is worried, but he really shoudn't think so little of Bella."

I realized, not for the first time in my short life, that Angela was a very kind person. She usually thought of other people, rather then herself, and here she was thinking kind things about me. Edward smiled kindly at her, and then held the door kindly open.

"Theres no need to be mad." He whispered, his voice pained. I realized insteantly that he was simply acting, pretending that he was pained she was gone. Angela stared up at him wide eyed, her eyes full of sadness and worry. Without so much as any warning in her thoughts she suddenly threw herself at Edward and hugged.

"I'm sorry Edward!" She murmered embarressed pulling back swiftly.I watched as Edward, slightly stunned to a staggered step back. It must of surprised him, after all humans are usually so carefull around us.

_He's so cold, almost as if he layed in the snow all day long. I wonder why, after all his whole family is always a little chilly like that when I bump them or something. Like the dead._ Before she could stop herself she shuddered slightly then smiled, her eyes guarded though.

"Its allright." Edward murmered, his voice wary now. Angela nodded embarressed and then turned and slipped back to her car. Edward and I watched her leave before suddenly Edward was standing beside me his face disaproving.

"Whoops," I grumbled, biting my lip nervously. None of us wanted Angela to know what we were, it would make things dificult plus, none of us really wanted to leave right now.

"I thought I told you stay in our room." He sighed shaking his in disaprovel."What if she were to cut herself.

"Which wouldn't have been very good, even if I'd been in our room." I said sighing. He watched me inteantly for a moment and then a smile crept across his face.

"I guess your right." He murmered, reaching forward and pulling me into a hug."I'm sorry your father hates me, by the way, though I has reason enough." I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about my dad. Instead I grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the stairs and out the front door."Hey! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," I smiled, kissing his wrist."Anywhere but here. Lets go to the mall in Alaska or...somewhere for a day." Edward smiled at me and then snatched his keys from my hand, swiftly taking driving posion. I rolled my eyes and then gracefully moved around the car and then stepped into the car.

"Off to anywhere!" He laughed, speeding easily out of their drive way.

* * *

Okay that was chapter six. I'm really sorry it took me so long to get it up. It was a busy week, and my teachers are bombarding me with lots, and I mean a lot of homework. Anyways enjoy, and please tell me what you think.

Also I would like to ask if you wouldn't mind checking my other story Finding my Way. I need reviews! -Sniffle- I don't think anyone likes that one. Oh well, thank you very much for all your reviews.

_IzzyCullen_


	7. Memory

Allright time for chapter seven! First I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I accidentally did something agaisn't the rules and they would not let me update any of my stories. -hangs head with shame- I really didn't know just copying and pasting lyrics and only the lryics was agains't the rules. Now I know I guess. Anyways please tell me what you think of the story so far, or if its just going down the drain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or anything of the sort.

Edward thoughts: **_are bold and in italics_**

* * *

"This is nice," I said, breaking the silence. I turned towards Edward, who was studing the room, more than I had. It was small, with one bed, and brown carpet like most hotels. It had a nice flowral printed wall paper, and one nightstand. I flopped onto the bed and then tipped my head to the side, watching Edward.

"I guess so." I murmered, obviously not exactly happy with our cheep room. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand pulling him down so that I could cuddel agaisn't his chest. Edward rubbed my back and smiled.

"I told you nothing expensive, this is just perfect. Right price and everything." I said, sliding onto his lap. I leaned my head agaisn't his chest, and sighed."So what are you planning for us to do tomarrow morning and tonight." Instead of waiting for his answer I prodded into his mind.

_**Why don't** **I take you to a resterurant, any resterurant that I would like to take you. Swimming too, and a movie. Well a lot of things.**_

_Sure, but one thing. What makes you think I'll go to an expensive resterurant on my own will?_

**_Aww, but you see you have no choice._**

_Is that soo? I think I do._

**_Oh, and what are you planning to do about this?_**

_Well for one I'm a newer vampire so I'm technically stronger, and probably much faster._

**_I know._**

I raised my head to look at him questionally, he blocked his mind and grinned grabbing my hand and swiftly pulling me from the bed.

"If you love me, you won't object." He answered my gaze simply. I glared at him, but aloud him to pull me along out of the hotel room.

"So what resterurant do you have in mind?" I asked innocently. He shook his head at me, and then pulled me up to carry. Though I glared."You do realize that I can walk right?"

"Yes, but old habits die hard." He said, kissing me lightly. I rolled my eyes, and tried to squirm out of his grip, though it didn't matter. He pushed me carefully into the car, and then was already speeding down the drive way.

"Show off," Edward laughed, the sound still absolutely wonderfull to my ears. I smiled kindly at him, for it seemed his laughing was addicting."So I don't get to see the resterurant until we're there correct?"

"Exactly," I sighed sadly, trying to make him feel bad, and turned to look dejectedly out my window. The town of Port Angelas was spinning by faster than my human self would have liked, though now I loved the speed. The silence was oddly comforting though, I wouldn't have minded if we could talk. Our realationship was still a little akward, after all we had been away from each other for some time now.

"Is this is?" I asked, surprise and disapproval coloring my tone. We slide into the only open space left without a word. Edward easily and swiftly manuavering himself through the tightly packed cars. I sat like a stone, folding my arms stubbornly, and then glared at him while he opened my door.

"Come on Bella, I told you, you wouldn't have any say in which resterurant I picked." He murmered, his lips twitching as he easily pulled me out of the car. I sighed in defeat and then walked unwillingly beside him. I was prepared to stay in all pout mood but that was until we entered the resterurant.

It was magnificent, beyond that of normal beauty. It was definetely going to cost Edward a lot of money, which would probably bug me, though I was way to busy to notice right now. I turned in a full circle aware of the fact that Edward was watching me with a smile on his face. The whole place was so pretty, the fancy wood flooring, and the beautiful curtains, and tables, and table clothes.

"Wow," I said simply, turning to stare wonder eyed at Edward. Edward smiled at me and then took my hand, leading me to a small booth where a short beadered man stood.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, how are you today?" he asked, the recognization clear in his deep voice. Edward nodded politely at him, and then walked towards a believe a reserved table. It was small, but still elegant, with a white lace table cloth. Edward pulled the chair out for me, smiling as I sat carefully.

_It's so amazing!_

**_So you do like it?_**

I turned to stare at him in amazement, the wonder still clear in my eyes. He seemed surprised, though I couldn't fathom why.

_Why wouldn't I like it, its absolutely beautiful! No more than that, its beyond beauty and magnificent. Truly I think there are no words for this nice of a place._

Edward smiled at me, and then leaned over the table to kiss me roughly on the lips. I leaned closer, but by then he had already pulled away. I stuck my lower lip out, but truly we shouldn't cause to much attention. People were already staring at us, not all of the men, and womens thoughts to pg.

**_I was surprised only because you seem to hate it when I spend a lot of money on you. And as you can see, this is a very expensive resterurant. _**Edward waved his hand around, breifly and swiftly, probably so fast not one human noticed. I shook my head, my eyes traveling around the place again and again.

_It shouldn't cost to much, considering we aren't going to eat anything...unless of course your planning to eat food just to entertain the humans? _Edward shook his head, his lips twitching. I only glared at him, rolling my eyes in annoyence.

**_Yes, it seems that eating food just to entertain humans would probably be a waste of time right? _**

_True, very true, so what are you planning for us to do this beautiful evening?_Edward suddenly blocked his mind from me, and then pulled me up pulling me to the middle of the floor. Though he blocked his mind I insteantly knew what he was going to do. I pulled my hand away and shook me head.

"No way, we are not dancing!" I growled sternly. I didn't want to make a fool of myself, though I was now a vampire the thought of dancing still made me nausoues. Edward's lips twitched and he reached forward, trying I believe to grab my arm. I turned stubbornly away, and began to stalk to fast towards the table. Before I could get even three more steps in, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me back towards him.

"Now come on, certaintly you aren't frightened of dancing. After all you are pretty good at everything like this." He whispered in my ear. A chill raced down my spine, but I wasn't going to give in. I shook my head angrilly as he began to sway with me, suddenly spinning me around so that I was standing face to face with him."Please, if your really upset you can stand on my feet, like the time you did when I took you to the prom."

A memory flashed through my mind, standing on Eddward's feet, still not tall enough to be eye level with me. He was holding me tightly and then we began to spin. It was like it was happening again, almost like I was watching a really good movie, so real I felt as if I was even dreaming. I reached forward and realized suddenly that I was using my powers, as I grabbed hold of Edward I realized I could change everything. But instead, as panic over took me I tried to pull back.

I stumbled back from Edward, watching as his expression became surprised. But why? Right of course, I was still in my dream like state, in the past like it was all happening again. I was stronger then normal, vampire strong, but didn't he realize what I looked like. I took another stumble backwards, shaking my head nervously. _Oh, shit how in the hell do I get back?!_

I wasn't usually one for profanity but this time I really didn't care. I tried to clam myself suddenly, taking even deep breaths. Everything was going to be okay, it wasn't like I was stuck...right? I tried to take another step but stumbled to the floor, though before I hit it Edward caught me. I looked down in absolute confusion, then realized or rather remember suddenly that I had, had a broken leg during this event.

"Bella, are you allright?" Edward's voice sounded worried, and yet something was off. But what?

"I'm fine," I gasped, my lungs didn't need air what was going on. I wanted to get back to my own time, but how! I pushed Edward away from my body, remembering to late that I wasn't suppose to be this strong.

"Bella! Bella! Isabella wake up! Are you allright." Edward's voice sounded so distant. I groaned then, everything disapearing before me only to be replaced by Edward."Thankgod!" Edward reached down and then lifted me up, holding me against his body. I looked around me, realizing that I was back in the resterurant, lying on the floor with over a hundred people staring at me with conern.

"I'm fine, honestly." I moaned, trying to get rid of the unnatural pain in my leg. I stood up quickly, staggering only a little. I was breathing heavily, trying my best to stay calm.

_Odd, I didn't know I could go back during remembering something, I'll have to be more carefull._ Edward waved over the waistress, and then but a protective around around me. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, before he kissed me lightly on the forehead.

**_Bella what happened back there? I could only hear everything, rather then see what you were seeing...What happened? _**I shook my head, I didn't want to discuss this, instead I turned to the waitress.

"Thank you," I whispered. She eyed me carefully then sighed.

"I called the ambulence so you'd better stay put young lady." The women was old after all, with many upon many wrinkles covering her face. I nodded my head, oddly to weak to argue with her. Though I was sure no doctor, besides Carlisle, could help me.

_But what if he can't. _I could feel the dread creeping up on me, racing down my spine. I threw myself quickly at Edward, huging him tighter then any human could hug. He rubbed my back, and then began to hum my lullaby. Whispering the lyrics in my ear softly.

"Don't worry love, he'll be able to help you." He whispered pulling me even closer to him. The elderly waitress smiled softly at us, her thoughts simple and beyond kind. _Such a kind couple, why the young man is so loving towards her. And they're both handsom, and very beautiful I'm sure the young man must be worried sick about her. Fainting in the middle of the floor like she did. He looked so frantic. _

The womens mind began to wander back to what happened, not wanting to repeat my mistake earlier I shut out her mind, instead I began to focas on Edward.

**_Please tell me what happend?_**

_I was remebering the dance...and somehow I used me power. It took me back, and I was actually there, but I panicked something just didn't feel right. _Edward kissed me roughly and then sighed sitting down, and pulling me into his lap. He began to hum again, his mind a whirl of ideas, and questions. For once I wasn't curious, I blocked him out and instead focased on the noise of the ambulence. It was here now.

* * *

Allrighty then, I'm so very sorry it took me so long to update. Not only was I banned from updating for awhile, but I had like three test, science, math, and english. Not to mention a lot of art to make up, it was a busy life. Anyways, truly I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is. I know it's not long, but please tell me what you think.

_IzzyCullen_


	8. Living Hell

Chapter eight is now in progress! -begins to dance a very odd dance- So first I would like to apologize for how confusing my story is. I'm actually quit horrible at getting my ideas out to the point were they well not be confusing. Okay and also sorry about my grammer problems I'm also extremely horrible at grammer. I love writing, and other things related especially my english class and teacher but just because I love it doesn't mean I'll be very good at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I've actually never owned it, and sadly enough I'm sure there is no history of a famous author selling her series to someone else to write:)

* * *

I sat rigidly,my body tensed and recoiling from the scent of the hosipital. Of course Carlisle wouldn't be able to see me here, we were still in Port Angeles. With a sigh, I realized I should probably stop breathing. The blood in the hospital was overwhelming, Edward's hand still roughly pressed onto my shoulder, trying to keep me from moving and speak to Carlisle and the family at the same time.

"Edward let go!" I whined again, the scent of blood rushing into my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut, with a loud snap, and gripped the bed that I was sitting on. Of course no one was injured in here, beside Edward, the Doctor, and I we were the only people...well somewhat people in this hospital room. Edward shook his head at me in frustration, and then gripped me even tighter.

"Allright, Doctor Clark well be in here in just a minute to check you." He murmered, glancing worridly at Edward. Edward met his gaze evenly but didn't pause from talking. He was talking to fast, so fast I almost missed half of what he was saying. The doctor's brow furred and then he sighed stepping out of the room.

"Allright, Bella Carlisles coming to spring us as soon as he can. He should be here in about 20 minutes." He whispered sitting down and pulling me so close, I could hardly move. Though I was sure that was the point. I growled without allowing myself to do so, trying unsuccesufully to pull away from him."Shh, Love you just need to hold your breath. Concintrate on my instead." He put each of his hands on my cheeks locking his golden eyes with my coal black.

"but I'm thirsty!" I groaned, letting the scent of blood sink in my mouth. The venom made my mouth water, and I growled again. Trying yet again to squirm out of Edward's arms.

"Bella Love don't concintrate on the thirst." He whispered gently in my ear, stroaking my hair. He pulled me even closer, his eyes narrowing at the effort of keeping me from moving. Another Doctor entered the room then, the scent of blood actually stale on him. He smiled a kind smile at us, wrinkles forming at his eyes when he did so.

He was young, maybe in his yong 30's with jet black hair and odd onix colored eyes. He swiftly grabbed a chair and pulled himself closer."So what seems to be the problem miss?" He asked, his voice gentle and sympathetic. I glared at him, another growl finding its way to the surface. Edward clamped his hand gently over my mouth, and then pulled us to our feet.

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe my father should actually look at her." Edward said quickly moving us towards the door. The doctor looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned in his eyes.

"I assume that you are Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen is your father correct?" He asked, his voice holding that of a cocky self centered glow. I glared back at him but didn't say a word, though Edward wanting to be polite nodded."And you, you must be Isabella Swan."

"What?!" Edward and I looked at eachother in surprise, and then horror. Honestly I only resembled myself only a little bit. Hardly at all really."You must be mistaken sir, my name is Sara Carter. I look nothing like the missing Isabella girl."

I tried to keep my voice calm, though to my own ears it sounded anything but. The man shrugged and then moved closer to us, examining me more closely.

"Actually you resemble her quit a lot. Your hair is the same chocolate brown, though maybe a bit wavier. Nothing a hair sylus can't ifx. You'r the same height, your voice is similar though a bit more musical sounding. You may be a bit more pale and maybe you changed your eyes a bit but your deffinetely the same young girl." Edward stepped infront of me and narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think she is the same girl. Just because you resemble someone does not exactly mean you are that person." He murmered, his voice slightly cracked with anger. I wanted to ask what gave him the idea that I was Bella, I mean most people wouldn't even make that contection, unless of course they had known me extrememly well. And this man, well this man I'd never met in my entire life.

"Obviously your mistaken good sir, but do not worry I've gotton it a lot lately." I snapped at him, my lip curling above my teeth. I could still taste the scent of blood in the back of my throat though in the persence of this man it was a bit weaker. He smelled so odd, though it was probably because I didn't the know the different flavors of the human scent yet. Doctor Clark took a step towards us, his eyes shifting from onix suddenly to a vivid blue.

He was shaking his head, a small strange, slightly human, yet something strangely more centered around an animal, growl escpaing his throat."You don't understand do you. I can tell who you are, and you are none other than Isabella Marie Swan. Currently human until being bitten by the vampire known as Laurent." He snarled, taking a deep steady breath. Now Edward and I were really confused, and a bit worried. This man didn't seem very human anymore but his scent was distinctively human, so what else could he be?

"Vampires are you mad! Now good sir I believe I will believe." I snarled, moving open the door. The man was there in a flash, his black hair waving around his face as he crouched forward and growled.

"Listen to me girl, don't play games with me!" He snarled."You have something of mine and I want it back!" His voice was ice cold, practically sending chills down my back.

"We have nothing of yours!" Edward snapped right back, crouching protectivally infront of my body. Habbit I guess. The man laughed, crouching even lower, his eyes shifting and a small crunching noise filling the air.

"You have my little sister! Elizabeth I believe you named her! Though she has no name!" He growled."She belongs to me. You have nothing to offer her, she needs me to teach her the ways. She well die without me!"

"Die, and you think a whole coven of vampires couldn't save on small little human girl!?" I yowled in protest, my lip curling above my teeth. He laughed again, his eyes narrowing, his muscles bunching visible.

"That is were you are wrong. A vampire cannot offer safety to our kind. We are outcast among humans and vampires. Our own bodies are killing us from the inside out!"

"And what are you?" Carlisle suddenly appeared behind us, his expression calm, yet something else was there. Doctor Clark glared and then let out a snarl of anger.

"We have no name! We are only called the damned!" His voice was icy cold, the anger slipping through each of his words. Carlisle expression changed to somewhat of horror, then surprise, then horror again.

"You are a halfblood correct?" A wicked grin spread across the man's face. Showing strangly shaped teeth. A shiver raced down my spine, while Edward suddenly snarled and pulled me closer.

"Yes I'm half vampire and half Human. My vampire side is feeding off my human side, and I am slowly dying. And now you have condemed Elizabeth to a living hell."

* * *

Allright sorry it was really short. I have writers block, and I'm having trouble getting on the computer these days. Also sorry for how bad it was written. I know I have so many mistakes, and also sorry if its confusing. If it is just tell me and I can explain in the next chapter.

_IzzyCullen_


	9. Is dying the only way

Time for chapter nine! This time I promise to make it a bit longer, it isn't going to be terrible long. Still I want it longer than the last one, now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Though if you don't just tell me, because personally I hated this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long considering Thanksgiving and all, I really wasn't aloud on the computer much this holiday weekend. Anyways here I am so please review. Anyways Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story, they comments were extremely nice. I am sorry that I write so confusing, and that my grammer is horrible. I promise to try harder.

If anyone still has questions about the story I'm going to put in an author's note. Explaining everthing that happened so far. So basically I'm going to summarize the story so far. Don't be afraid to ask if you think its confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and most likely I probably never well. Not in the near future anyways. Allright I only own any new characters, and the plot of this story.

* * *

I could feel the dread creeping up on me. Almost like that strange numb feeling that ran through your legs when they fell asleep. Every sound became muffled, and I suddenly stumbled forward.

_I was killing her, I thought I'd saved her life but I was wrong. What have I done! _Edward wrapped his arms around me, and then glared at the Doctor with deadly hate filled eyes. I needed to move, to ask if there was any chance if she would live, or if because of me she would be in agony her whole life.

"Please," I cried softly."Is there any chance? Any way that we can save her?" I lifted my eyes to Dr. Clark, surprised to see his eyes soften breifly his body changing almost completely human. Then he was back to his cold, angry self. He spat at me and then snarled.

"You don't get it do you!" He voice was so cold, the anger dripping through with every word."Vampires feed off of human blood! She is part human, part Vampire! No matter what her vampire side well drink off of her human side. She well slowly weaken and then become nothing!" Although I didn't want to believe that, I felt the dead weight feeling creeping its way back up my body. I slumped to the floor, a dry sob almost escaping from my throat.

"Bella shhhh, do not worry we well find something to do." Edward whispered in my ear. Drawing me closer to him. His golden topez eyes were clouded with worry, and so gentle. This time the sob found its way out, I couldn't keep it in.

"But if I would have left her alone. If I hadn't taken her she wouldn't have to live through agony all her life!" I chocked out, Edward kissed me softly on the forehead, pulling me onlto his lap. Edward rubbed my back in soothing circles. Whispering the lullaby queitly in my ear.

"How long is a half blood expected to live?" Carlisle asked, moving ever so slightly to put himself between Edward, me and the doctor. The doctor snarled again, shifting his body to the side, baring his strangly pointed teeth again.

"The longest any of the damned have lived is up to 33 years!" He spat, a growl erupting from his throat. I flinched, shaking my head when an idea suddenly occured in my mind. But I insteantly banished it, there was no way I was going to put her through that.

"What happens if a vampire bites the damned?" I asked, my voice soft and velvet again. Edward stiffened beside me and then went back to rubbing my back. Doctor Clark stumbled back in surprise, apparently the question must have caught him off guard. Before he could answer my question Alice suddenly walked into the room, her usual cheerful self, now gloomy.

"Carlisle we need you now." She whispered. Carlisle shifted towards her but didn't move his eyes from Doctor Clark form. Alice hardly looked at the man, instead she looked right at us, her eyes full of sadness. What happened?

_Bella, Edward we need to leave now. I heard the conversation and I'm sure that Elizabeth's pain right now is from what he's describing. She's screaming, it almost sounds as if someone bit her._

I froze, but only for a fraction of a second. I was up in a flash a my eyes flashing. I spun around to face the man, racing infront of him. I easily gripped his shirt, yanking him up untill he was so close to my bared teeth that his scent was almost overwhelming.

"How do you stop the pain!" I snarled, my body shaking with anger. Edward and Carlisle stood back, watching in amazement as the Doctor snarled right back at me.

"Give her to me, and I well stop the pain!" The man snapped, moving the just a little ways away from my teeth. I took a deep steading breath, and then flung him lightly down. He hit the ground, moaned and then rolled over to glare at me. I kneeled down, my movement causing him to flinch.

"I'm not playing any games, there has to be one way to stop the pain. Anything just tell me!"I growled, my voice oddly soft and deadly. I was begging I knew that but I wasn't about to go back to my house without knowing how to help her. His snarl became more pronounced, his body stiffened and his eyes suddenly turned a sober blue.

"You have to kill her," He whispered, the snarl suddenly fading. He slumped to the floor, as I stared at him in horror. I wasn't going to kill her...was I. Without really realizing what I was doing I struck him, his head snapping back. I was sure that blow would have broken a human's skull but he merely moaned and slumped to the ground again.

"There has to be another way!" I snarled, my teeth inches from his ear. I was just about ready to bit him, take him and see what would happen. Would he be saved, if so there would be hope for Elizabeth. Before I could reach down cold arms grasped my body and pulled me back.

"Bella no!" Carlisle snapped, his expression slightly horrified. He must have guessed what I was about to do. I just shrugged and glared angrilly at the man.

"There has to be another way Carlise, I'm not going to kill her!"

"Isn't biting her just the same?" Doctor Clark moaned, scrambiling to his feet." After all she's already half dead, and losing her other half what would be the difference if you just put her out of her misery?" A sudden snarl was released from somewhere deep in my chest. I sprung forward my teeth snapping inches from his throat, being pulled back just barely by Edward.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, gripping my arms. I struggled agaisn't him, growling and snarling, my eyes narrowing on the man. He cringed back, falling onto his rump but he still spat at me.

"Do you really want to bit her, do you realize that something could go wrong!" He yelled, his eyes changing into a strange shade of blue."Are you really that stupid to test her!" I stopped struggiling, my snarls becoming queit.

"I would try you first," I whispered. The room went queit, the man hardly seemed to be breathing at all. I took a deep breath pulling away from Edward and facing a horrified Alice."Let's go, well try to see if we can help."

"I warn you Isabella Swan, Elizabeth is one of the damned. Her mood well soon change, she is destined to never be happy." He shouted after me. I ignored him, walking quickly with Carlise, Edward, and Alice to the car. Edward glanced at me again, his expression worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bit him. Or her." I whispered. I was surprised I had even said something like that. Give someone's life for someone I loved. But truly the man acted as he wanted to die. I mean wouldn't you, though when I had attacked him he'd cringed away like any human being.

"I wasn't worried about that." Edward murmered, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my chin and then let me go breifly so that I could slip into the car. He was beside me in an insteant, humming my soothing lullaby. Alice sat in front, nervously bitting her lip.

"So whats wrong?" I asked. Alice turned to me, taking a deep breath. I waited listening to the car as Carlisle started it and swiftly drove us towards the resterurant. Didn't want to leave Edward's car.

"She was playing with Rosalie, just playing doll house when she suddenly fell to the floor. She started screaming and thrashing, it Jasper had to leave the room her pain was so bad."

I cringed, leaning agaisn't Edward more. _Oh Edward what are we going to do?_

**_I don't know but we'll think of something. She isn't going to die, we won't let her._** I nodded and then looked out the window. Of course we were already at the hospital. Edward and I were out and in the car a little to fast, but I wanted to be home soon. Poor Elizabeth, truly I hardly knew the girl, but I wanted her to live. I didn't want her to forever wish to die, I wouldn't let that happen. Edward turned sharply, and I let out a sigh of relief as we were soon speeding down the highway to home.


	10. Surprise Surprise

Time for Chapter 10! The big 10, time for the grand daddy! -Lol- Anyways I first would like to apologize for making my chapters confusing, short, and rushed. I'm warning you know that this story well be updated a little slower now, I'm going to start working on my novel. -does dance- Right also sorry about my grammer, I'm trying but it seems it isn't working.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do however own any new characters and the plot.

* * *

I stared angrilly, and fearfully out of the car window. Trying to imagine the sweet little girl without pain. We were almost there, come on, come on. I gripped the seat and let loose a small short growl. I couldn't help it, I was worried after all. She was dying and it was all my fault.

"We're almost there Bella." Edward whispered, his voice strained. I nodded my head, and turned to focus on Edward himself. It would be allright, I...we would find something to do. We weren't going to let her die. I gritted my teeth as we turned towards the home, fighting the urge to bolt from the car. Finally we skidded to a halt, and I was out of the car and inside the house in a second.

"Where is she!" I shouted, sliding to a stop infront of Emmett. He looked up breifly, his eyes gloomy, and pained. I hardly noticed Edward who was standing beside me, grabbing my elbow and leading me into the livingroom. I was watching Rosalie, she looked so sad. We had never really hit it off as friends, I mean well we were better but still. And right now she was acting as if Elizabeth was dead...oh no. I tugged easily away from Edward, bolting into the livingroom.

I gasped, almost falling to the floor. She lay limply on the couch, her body glistening with the sweet, her chest rising and falling swiftly."Oh! Lizza!" I gasped, making my way swiftly to her side. I held back a sob that threatned to overwhelm me as she twisted and turned, screams of pain on her lips.

"Mommy!" she gasped, moaning, and turning to the side. I reached down, scooping her quickly into my arms so that she was now held preciously to my chest. She whimpered, and cried, the salty tears racing down her reddened cheecks.

"Edward, what can we do?" I whisperd, I turned to look at him, feeling my heart break twice. He was standing only a few feet away, his eyes drowning in pain. I thought he would collapse any minute, except her turned towards me, shaking his head in horror.

"Bella you need to move." Carlisle whispered calmly. I nodded my head, slipping Elizabeth off my lap, I chocked off another sob as her shaky little fingers reached for my jacket, trying unsuccesefully to hold me.

"Mommy nooo." she groaned, withering in another shock of pain. Her body convusled, shaking horrible for a moment. I stared wide eyed at her little body, as she let out a moan/scream.

"Carlisle!" Esme whispered, her voice panicked. He merely nodded moving swiftly to her side, sticking a needle in her arm. I watched as he moved the blood filled needle to a microscope, slipping it under quicker than I probably still would be able to do. His face twisted as he looked at the contents.

"Has it already started?" I whimpered, suddenly welcoming Edward's strong arms as they wrapped around my slim body. Carlisle turned to all of us, trying to mask his concern but it wasn't working.

_It seems they've already started feeding, thats why she seems to act like our kind bit her. I need to see if giving her something well help, but it may make it worse._"Alice, can you see her well in the future?" He asked, moving yet again to little Lizzie's body. Alice closed her eyes, her body stiffining only the slightest bit. She opened her eyes, the gloom just a bit dimmed.

"Yes, she's playing with Charlie." Alice whispered. I felt a rush of surprise but ignored it, instead I turned to stare in realief at her. She was still withering in pain, but the spasms were stopping now. Her body stopped moving for a second, but I could still hear her little heartbeat. The sound that seemed to be keeping me from sobbing from panick.

How odd, I hardly knew her, maybe only a little bit. Still she seemed to have such a strange pull towards people, it seemed that everyone always got a little attached. Though she was adorable. Finally Carlisle sat up, sighing happily. He whiped his hands and turned to grin good naturally at us.

"She's going to fine, its stopped for the time being." He whispered softly. Carlisle nodded breifly before stepping out of the room, Esme following after him. I turned towards Edward, flinching only slightly as I watched the pain dim. It seemed like he cared a lot for the little one. Though Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all seemed to really care too. I watched as Alice skipped lightly to the little one's side. She lightly brushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face and smiled, her good mood returned.

"Hi Auntie Alice." She whispered, yawning hugly. The pain was still there in her eyes, though I wondered if she truly remembered everything that had happened to her. She turned then to stare at me and Edward."Mommy, Daddy." She reached her arms out, hoping I believed to be scooped up into one of our arms. I moved slowly, yet quickly to her side. Smiling as Edward pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, yawning again.

"Hey, how are you?" Edward whispered, sitting down so she could sit on his lap. She giggled softly and then closed her eyes.

"I feel better, but I'm tired." She whined lightly. Edward chuckled and kissed her on the top of the head. He began to hum suddenly and I realized it was another lullaby, similar to mine but yet different. I watched quietly, suddenly amazed by how fatherly Edward really could be.

"He's a good father." Esme suddenly whispered beside me. I nodded my head not taking my eyes off them. Watching as he rocked her lightly, and kissed her forehead again. Finally he stood up walking up to me, his eyes bright again.

"She really loves you." I said, as he pulled me into a hug beside her. He kissed me lightly then lead me up the stares. As soon as we were in his room he lightly laid her on the bed and then pulled me into his lap. He kissed me harder then before, stroking my cheecks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be here when your father stops by?" He asked, kissing me roughly. I paused for a moment then sighed.

"Well I wouldn't mind, but wouldn't that be a little dangerous?" I murmered tipping my head to one side. Edward smiled and then sighed. He tweaked my nose breifly before beginning to speak what was probably on his mind for who know's how long.

"I was actually going to tell you that you seem to be in very good control." He laughed, kissing my cheeck swiftly."Unless someone bleeds of course, but other than that you seem to be in better control then any other new vampire I've ever met." I stared at him for a moment, knowing very well that if I were human I would be tomato red right now.

"Thanks...so what brought all this up?" I asked casually. He didn't answer at first, he almost ignored me, instead playing with my hair. He sighed than, and looked up at me.

"He'll be here in about two minutes." He murmered. I gaped at him, suddenly wondering why he knew this but not me. I narrowed my eyes, glaring now.

"And why didn't anyone tell me this?" I almost growled. Though I was only really teasing. It still shocked me, why didn't anyone tell me. Edward laughed and ruffled my hair, sighing and pulling me to my feet.

"Mostly because you weren't going to be here at the time, and because Alice wanted to make sure that you wouldn't..." He stopped talking and then smiled aplogetically. I shrugged kissing him breifly before pushing him towards the door.

"Go on, I'll listen from here, and watch Lizzie." I murmered, sitting beside the little girl. She mumbled something, so quiet I could hardly hear what. She turned to her side, sighing.

"Daddy," She grumbled, yawning slightly. She turned over again, saying something else, then fell into a deeper sleep. Edward laughed quietly before turning and dissapearing swiftly from the room.

It was only quiet for a brief second when I suddenly could smell Charlie's scent. I was surprised, and horrified at myself, though it was my nature, when I suddenly felt the venom seep into my mouth. The pull towards human blood, I shook my head stroaking Elizabeth's cheeck lightly with my fingers.

"Mommy?" She asked clearly, her eyes wide and sparkiling with delight. I smiled at her in response, pulling her fragile body to sit on mine. She was so soft, and warm...is this how I'd felt to Edward?

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Charlie murmured, his voice drifting up from the livingroom. I bit my lip, fighting the urge to race down there and actually talk to him.

_**Atleast you aren't craving his blood.** _

_Yeah I guess thats a plus huh Edward! _I heard his musical laughter for a moment, and then his mind drifted away. It was odd how hearing only silence actually bugged me now. Not that I had been a vampire long enough to have it really bug me, not like Edward when he ran into me. I smiled slightly at that, remembering how I could hide my secrets easily in my mind and not have him know a thing.

_You'd think he'd be bit sad, even though he left Bella. _Charlie's voice in my mind surprised me, almost to the point were I fell of the bed. Elizabeth giggled and then poked my nose.

"Your silly mama!" She giggled, as she snuggled even closer to me. I nodded my head at her, but truly I was to busy listeneing again for Charlie's voice.

"So Edward, how are you doing?" He asked, though his voice was actually low and cold. He must hate Edward a lot, I realized suddenly. After all I'd fallen into a deep depresion, brought breifly back by Jacob, then he left then. After that I'd dissapeard who could blame him. I sighed then listening for Edward's response but apparently I'd missed it for they were now talking about Elizabeth.

_Bella, you might what to move your dad's coming up there! _Rosalie's shirll voice was a warning in my head, but instead of listening I ignored that. Instead I tried to listen to Edward's or Alice thoughts.

"Mommy someone's going to come up the stairs." Elizabeth pointed out quietly. I stared at her in surprise, for I knew no one was coming up the stairs. A half second later though it was quit obvious that he had started up. I gaped at her breifly, as she smiled angelically.

"How did you..."

"I saw it." She simply stated it, it was so simple. I felt my mouth drop open in amazmement, but I had no time to think about that. Charlie was twisting the door handle, probably wanting to meet the little girl. I took a deep breath, and with one last bewildered look at Elizabeth I raced out the window and around the house.

* * *

Right so that was chapter 10! Hopefully it wasn't to confusing, though Elizabeth's statement may be. I'll be putting the author's note up soon, as soon as I get the time. Anyways tell me what you think.

_IzzyCullen_


	11. Author's note only to explain

* * *

Allright sorry to dissapoint you all but this is only an author's note. This is to explain everything that has happened so far, if your confused you'd better read this.

Disclaimer: uhhh I don't own Twilight? Anyways everthing thats happened so far is my creation! -laughs hysterically-

* * *

**Chapter one:**

Bella is in the meadow. She goes there to see if this well trigger the hullizinations of Edward talking in her mind. during her visit here Laurent happens to show up and bite her. While she falls to the ground Jacob's pack comes and chases Laurent away. Somehow Bella knows they well come back for her and so she crawls away. After hiding in a deer carcus for three days she becomes a vampire.

**Chapter Two:**

Bella wakes up to discover what she has become. She begins hunting right off, because of the intense thirst. While hunting Aro shows up and offers her a position in the Vollterra(not sure if thats spelled correctly). She refuses, but learns that she can read minds like Edward. Aro tells her that she well have great power, and that maybe she well join later in the future. She then leaves to search for a home in the mountains.

**Chapter Three:**

Its been about what three months and like something days. -lol- Anyways shes finnishing up her house, after building one and then painting and everything. Suddenly some people from Mike's family show up, Bella leaves in fear of hurting them. Though she leaves she goes back not long after, longing for social contact, one of them hurts themselves and Bella attacks. the Cullens come to the rescue and keep her from killing the people. Carlisle takes them away, hoping to someone make them forget what had happened to them. They all great Bella warmly, and then decide to leave her alone with Edward, though Alice stays too. Bella invites Edward, and Alice to see her house.

**Chapter Four:**

Alice feels bad about leaving Bella all alone, and then hopes to make everything right. Edward and Bella make up, and become lovers again. -YES- The make out, and then they both learn they can read each others minds. Bella yet again realizes that she can do something else, she can tell when people read her mind. She gets a soft pressure, and then know's when to block them out.

**Chapter Five:**

Alice and Edward take her to the Cullens home. Even though they are still in Forks they want to stay until school is out...lord knows why? Anyways Bella is talking with Alice when Alice gets a vision of a little girl with a vampire. The vampire is going to attack her but before he can Bella yet again learns another power. (Wow she is one powerfull vampire) She learns that she can temporlarily steal powers from people. She was sucked into Alice's power and then used another gift she gets. Memories, or visions. When she see things she can go into them and alter them any way she pleases. She doesn't, and probably wont have control of this power for a long time. She saves the little girl and then takes her to live with Edward and the Cullens who insteantly fall in love with the darling little girl.

**Chapter Six:**

Bella spends time with Edward, Alice, and the Elizabeth(the little girl). Bella and Rosalie actually get along...sort of! Alice takes Elizabeth shopping, wanting to spend time with the little girl.Though she is having fun, and is no longer lonely, she worries about what people think of her disspearance. During this conversation Angela shows up to speak to Edward. She tells him that Charlie is planning to stop by, for some reason he thinks Bella is with Edward. odd, he doesn't know how right he is. After Angela leaves they decide to go to Port Angeles for maybe a day or two. They just want to get out of town for awhile.

**Chapter Seven:**

Edward is going to take Bella to a resterurant and movie, maybe other places too. They go to a fancy resterurant first, where Bella and Edward begin to dance. Bella accidently begins to remember when Edward took her to the prom, and gets sucked in. There something doesn't feel right so she pulls away from Edward. odd considering her broken leg, and she's technically human during that time period. Somehow she finds her way back but she fainted, unusal for a vampire, and someone called the hospital. Edward wants to take her home, but knows that they should just check in with the hospital first.

**Chapter Eight:**

They meet a man/vampire named Dr. Clark. He calls himself and Elizabeth the damned. They both learn that Dr. Clark and Elizabeth are siblings, and that he wants to put the little girl out of her misery. Her father was the vampire trying to kill her, though he was unsuccseful. Dr.Clark wants to kill her because when you are part Vampire and human the vampire side feeds off your human blood. This feels like when a vampire has bitten you. Bella of course feels horrible, for now shes condemed Elizabeth to a living hell.

**Chapter Nine:**

Bella actually becomes a little agressive and tries to find another way to help Elizabeth. She comes close, about maybe two or three times, to bitting the young damned soul. She wants the little girl to live, hardly knows her but feels an odd connection towards her, but doesn't know how to help her. Dr. Clark pretty much says she'll possible live to 33, thats the longest any of their kind has lived. Alice shows up explaining that whatever this man was saying is happening right now to Elizabeth, the rush from the hospital with heavy hearts to return home.

**Chapter Ten:**

They reach Elizabeth, and watch helplessly as she screams in pain. They know how much pain she is in, they've all been through it. Finally the pain stops and she falls asleep in Edward's arms. Carlisle, whom you don't really see in this chapter, leaves to do research. Bella wants to stay with Edward and the little girl but Charlies coming up so Edward has to great him. Bella decides to eavesdrop but stay with Elizabeth in the room. When Charlie arrives he talkes breifly to Edward before wanting to meet Elizabeth. Bella doesn't hear this part because she suddenly learns Elizabeth as a power like Alice. She can predict the future.

* * *

Allright sorry if its still confusing. I hope I at least cleared up some of your questions. Anyways this is only roughly summarized so its not my best.

_IzzyCullen_


	12. Charlie speaks his mind

Chapter 11 is now in progress! I am so proud of myself...if I don't count how confusing and misspellings I have! -Lol- anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

I spun around, moving swiftly toward the window in the other room. Carefully, though even making a little noise I'm sure my father would not here me, I moved into the room. I stood quietly, not moving a inch. 

"Hello," Charlie murmured kindly to Elizabeth. I let out a sigh of relief, letting my stiff body uncoil. I had such a bad feeling though, what was Charlie finding. I took another deep breath, and pressed gently into the old man's mind.

_What a precise little thing, I wonder if its possible that she knows if Bella is here. I'm going to stick to that, though it isn't logical. How would she have found them, and we found her blood._

I pulled instantly back from his mind, recoiling from the dark thoughts. I had hurt him so bad, running off into the woods when he specifically told me to stay out. I slid to the ground, wondering if he truly believed I would run away from him. But hadn't I been planning to all along, after all I'd been planning to become a vampire. I would have had to leave him later. I let out a sad sigh, trying to drown out the nagging presence of Charlie's mind.

"So how do you like it here?" He asked, his voice chirpy...well more or less fake chipper. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment longer, trying I guessed to understand why he sounded so sad. His enthusiasm was so fake he couldn't even trick a three year old child. Finally I heard her take an easy breath, and I could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

"I love my daddy!" She cooed, laughing happily. I heard the little patter of her feet as she ran over to Edward. No doubt throwing her arms around his waist again.

"Your father?" Charlie asked, his voice was a little too dead. Almost angry, of course he probably hated Edward now. Not that he totally deserved the hate, but still I really couldn't blame Charlie he was extremely protective of me. With a deep breath I decided to reach into his mind again.

"Well not biologically, but she seems to claim me that way." Edward murmured, rubbing the little girl's back gently. I heard her sigh happily, and Charlie take a breath, that probably meant he was relieved to know this.

_Well thats good, though she does have some resemblance...well not really. She really reminds me of Bella when she was younger._"So, who are her real parents?" _Esme must have adopted her, but the little one must have taken a liking to Edward...cute, but still._

"We're not sure Mr. Swan." He spoke quietly, carefully, his voice almost wary."I'm sure that her parents had a good reason, for umm leaving her with us." I was surprised by how nervous he seemed, and for a brief second I felt the urge to go help him talk to my father, but that wouldn't be a very good idea.

"My mommy is Be-" suddenly her voice cut off, but why it was quiet for a moment. I knew what she was going to say, but did Charlie.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, his voice gentle and kind. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and I heard her hair slightly swirl around her head. She must have been saying no. But why had she stopped, I was sure Edward wouldn't have covered her mouth.

"I was going to say my friends name but she isn't my mother." She giggled, her voice so convincing. I was absolutely sure that Charlie would not realize her slip up now.

_What a cute little one, so much like Bella, so much. I who, or if they are real, what there name is?_

Charlie sighed then, moving slightly probably getting up for the sudden sound of the bed creaking just a bit."Well I should be on my way." He whispered, his voice pained. A jolt of horror, and agony rushed through me. How sad, her really loved me so much, though I was sure that he wouldn't want me to be some sort of creature like I was now."Before I go though I was wondering if I could ask you, and possible your family a favor?"

"Yes," Edward asked, his voice had a knowing hint to it. And it sounded a bit sad, I wonder why? I leaned closer to the wall, leaning against't it now, not that that was going to make difference.

"I was wondering if you ever, ever see, or hear Bella or hear about her please tell me." He whispered his voice hoarse with pain. Edward let out a pained sigh.

"Of course Charlie," He murmured, stroking Elizabeth I guessed. Charlie sniffled shook himself and then opened the door. I listened to his footsteps as they made there way down the stairs, and all the way out of the house.

I moved quietly as Charlie's car started up, moving so that I was now inside the room with Edward and Beth.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand to his cheek. Edward's golden orbs locked with my shocking red and then he smiled. He reached for me then, pulling me into a hug, so that Elizabeth was in between us.

"Mommy, Daddy how come you don't want grandpa to know your here?" She asked, tipping her head to the side. She looked so cute, as her blue eyes sparkled. I glanced briefly at Edward before ruffling her hair. I kissed her lightly on the head, and then turned to see Alice practically dance into the room.

"Guess what I saw!" She called, her voice happy and excited. I raised my eyebrows when I suddenly remembered what Beth could do."I saw Elizabeth telling me something I'm suppose to see in the future!"

"Really," I asked, my voice oddly not really surprised. Edward and Alice glanced at me then Elizabeth. She scooped her into her arms and danced her around the room.

"Auntie Alice your funny!" The little girl giggled, kissing her sloppily on the cheek. Alice smiled, to the point I was sure that it would even hurt a vampire.

"So she can see the future." Edward murmured obviously thinking about something."That means its possible for any half vampire, or full vampire to have some sort of talent. Its almost like its required." I nodded my head, surprised for only a second or so. I hadn't really thought about that, but now that I did it made sense. It seemed that no matter what, if you had some sort of vampire's in you, you were bound to have a special talent.

"You know what else I see!" Alice yelped, her voice rising in pitch. Man was she happy.

"No your blocking your mind!" Edward and I growled. The two of us looked at one another before bursting into laughter. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Hardy har har!" She mumbled before her mood brightened once more."Nope, I see that I'm going shopping! And Esme, Bella, Rosalie, and Beth are coming with me!" I groaned shaking my head.

"No way, who says I was going to agree anyways." I growled, watching as she became just a bit smug.

"Because Elizabeth wants you to!" I looked down at the little one, her eyes pleading with me. She was so cute, her huge blue eyes were wide with pleading. She had her bottom lip jutted out, and folded in front of her like a little angel. How could I resists, plus I felt my will crumple right then and there.

"Fine,"

"I knew it!" Alice sang, scooping me into a hug, then swiftly dancing out of the room with Elizabeth in her arms. I watched her go before turning to look at Edward. He shook his head.

"Oh no your going without me!" He whispered into my ear. He began to kiss along my jaw line, still causing my skin to tingle. I sighed, only really disappointed that Edward wouldn't be coming with me.

"I just don't understand how Alice can think of shopping in times like this." I groaned, Edward pulled back from me staring curiously.

"Times like these?"

"Well you know what I mean. Charlie, and half the school thinking your family kidnapped me, that or I just dumped all of them.Not to mention the trouble with Elizabeth." I said, pointing out the things that still even as a vampire sort of had me at the edge of my seat. Edward just chuckled and shrugged, though his eyes tightened a little bit.

"Thats Alice for you." He whispered, kissing me again. I was about to kiss him fully on the lips when Alice's shrill voice rang out.

"Bella hurry up!" Alice called. I sighed kissed him lightly, then glared.

"Sometime I swear I'm going to like drag you around or something!" Edward only laughed, pushing me toward the door. I let out another sigh and then raced down stairs and into Alice's car.

"Lets hurry up so we can get home faster." I growled, my mood darkening even more when they all, including Elizabeth laughed.

"Bad luck for you." Rosalie laughed."Your in for a long day."

* * *

Alright not very long, but I did spell check, so my spelling at least is a little better. Please tell me what you think, and if any of you have any ideas for Charlie through the story. I'm sure yet but I think I may give Charlie a fairly good, big part in my fanfic. Please give any ideas.

_IzzyCullen_


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry, I hate author notes in the middle of the story too. I'm always like YES THEY UPDATED! and then its like...crap its just another damn author's note.

Disclaimer: I only own myself, and this stupid author's note.

I well tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth!

* * *

Sadly I need to put this here authors note up. You are, for one, probably wondering why its taking me so long to update. No it is not because I'm becoming lazy, no my computer has not stopped working. The problem is that sadly I usually use the computers at school to update and things. 

Why has my updating slowed down. Well I'm getting to that part. It has unfortunatly slowed down because a girl in my class was on ebuddies during studyhall. I was unfortunatly in the other room others wise I probably could have helped my friend/girl who was on something she shouldn't have been. You see we had a sub this day, and usually the libraian lets us do things other than homework. Though truthfully we are only suppose to be let on to only do homework. Sadly my friend was actually not even aloud, by the teacher, to be on this site, but I guess she thought if she isn't here well. You see the sub thought she was on a chat site, which technically maybe yes, depends on the person. She was yelled at and banned from the computers. That wasn't truly all that bad. That is until two dumb ass boys in my class told the principle, even though the sub told us to keep it only in the library. Anyways they thought it would be funny to get her in trouble. The principle blocked all the sites, including fanfiction. For any site were you had any contact, or communication with people, like this one was blocked. This was because he thought they were all chat sites. (Hate my principle, not to mention the two boys in my class) So that is my story.

It well no longer be updating as fast, I'm only aloud on once a day, for an hour at home. I could go to the public library after school, but for now I have to watch my little brother after school. Until further notice, please I beg you don't get mad because I'm not updating. It well take me some time, possible maybe three days or more longer than usual. It just depends on wether or not my parents want to hear the typing.

* * *

Though you probably don't care why the site was banned, I needed to let you know why. Right so please people don't quit reading my fanfic. If you all do, I'll probably drown in my own tears.

_IzzyCullen_


	14. Popping the Question

Time for chapter 12 everyone! First, before we begin, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. -sniffle- I'm so touched, its so nice to know that you all like it. Anyways I'm sorry, but I will not put the people's names here, who've reviewed, theres to many. -laughs- which I love that fact, anyways you know who you are.

Also before we begin I would like to show you what the names of some of the twilight characters names mean. I tried to find three for all of them but some were a bit harder to look up and find. Lord only knows why. Here you are

Isabella/Bella--Murderous, God is my Oath, Beautiful

Rosalie-- Beautiful, Rose, Rose Meadow

Alice-- Noble Sort, Cheery, The Truthful one

Esme-- Esteemed, Loved, Protector

Renee-- Reborn

Elizabeth(Beth in this story)-- God is my Oath, Consecrated to God

Emily--Industrious

Edward--Guardian of Prosperity, Happy Protector, Happy Guardian

Jacob--Supplanter, God is Gracious, Son

Jasper--Treasure Bearer, Spotted Stone, Treasured Secret

Emmett--Entire, Hardworking, Industrious

Carlisle-- Fortress of Luguvalos, Compassionate, The Place Of The Fort

Charlie--Man, Strong, Growth

Sam--Wise, Of the sun, Strong man

Quill--Hazel, Cub, Crossing Swords

Embry--

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the any of the characters. Well except the new characters, and the plot.

* * *

I was going to pout, I was not going to give into Alice. Letting her know that this was at least a little fun. Instead I leaned against't the wall, my lower lip stuck out, watching as Alice carefully flitted around the clothes rack.

"Come on Bella it isn't that bad." Rosalie pointed out. She was twirling herself in front of a mirror, her voice slightly excited. She was thinking about herself again, though I wasn't trying to read her, or Alice's mind it just well happened that way. I took a deep breath and then scowled at her. Watching with enjoyment as she stopped twirling to glare deadly at me.

"Don't even think about you two!" Alice warned, though her voice was cheerful and happy. She glared briefly at us before dancing quickly to my side. She took my hand and then attempted to drag me, though I had other ideas. I firmly set myself against the wall, using a lot of my strength, luckily for me I was stronger. Considering I was a new vampire and all.

"What now Alice?" I growled, I watched with a nagging guilt as her eyes dimmed. Then the spark returned, I groaned.

"Well I was planning on taking you somewhere for a surprise, but I should have known you would be difficult." Her voice was still enthusiastic. I scowled at her, as she spun around me twirling like Rosalie had."If I tell you what we're going to do, well you promise to stop being difficult?"

I opened my mouth to respond when she smiled and flitted forward to hug me, I knew instantly that she'd already seen my response.

"Well, we are going to dance on Saturday! But we all need dresses, you especially!" She told me in rush. I was moving forward with her, Rosalie tagging along on my other side. I suddenly stopped though, shaking my head in dismay.

"A dance? No way, I'm out!" I piratically growled, setting my feet firmly into the ground. Rosalie laughed at my expression, and I threw another deadly glare and snarl at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice snapped, her voice slipping into a deadly tone. I stared right back, watching as she glared at me."You promised to stop being difficult!" Now she was pouting, but even as I felt the guilt swallow me, I opened my mouth to present my case.

"Umm I can't!" I murmured, sighing and getting ready to continue when Rosalie interrupted me.

"Anyways whats the big deal, your one of us now you should be really good at dancing!" Rosalie pointed out, though her voice was icier than Alice's. I stared at them, they were definitely missing the point here, I shook my head.

"Exactly, I'm like you know!" I said, keeping my voice low and fast."Have you stopped to think about all the humans that well be there? It'll be like taking a starving person to a giant room full of roast beef, and other really good smelling food!" Alice and Rosalie looked at each other than burst into laughter. I raised my eyebrow really irked that they were laughing at me, and blocking their minds.

"Bella!" Alice gaped, trying to control the infuriating giggling that was escaping between her lips."Its just going to be us vampires!" She was laughing a lot now, though I truly had know idea what was so funny about it. Dang it there went my way out.

"Oh, well then I really don't have to go right?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance as Rosalie snickered behind me. Alice was playful, yet serious again. She skipped forward, grabbed my hand and began dragging me toward the dresses.

"Edward well want you there though!" She wined, giving me a pleading look as I shook my head."Please! He well in the end."

"Yeah, after all he doesn't know right now but its his birthday surprise." Rosalie mumbled. I stopped again, I swear if I had been human I'd be blushing right now.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that in the beginning?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. I definitely wouldn't mind going to Edwards, after all the last birthday etched into my memory had Jasper taking a snap at me.

Alice jumped up to give me another hug, before moving to take a beautiful blue dress of the rack. It was small, strapless electric blue dress. It's fabric was silky, and only cover down a little above the knees, and it was skinny. I was about to comment when she delecately placed it in the cart.

"Aren't you going to try it on?" I asked, though I was positively sure she already knew what she looked like.

"No, its your dress, and I already know that you'll look fabulous in it." She said brightly. She was taking a elegant red dress of the shelves now, talking swiftly to Rosalie. I sighed leaning again, agaisnt the wall. What was the point of this, if Alice already had known what I was going to look like. I was missing precise time with Edward for nothing.

"Hey earth to Bella!" Rosalie's voice snapped me out of a daydream, her hand waving impatiently in front of my face.

"Sorry,"

"Doesn't matter, now come on were going to find some shoes than head to another clothing store." Alice said, gripping my elbow and tugging me toward the shoe ile. I stared at her and sighed with defeat.

"Why are we stopping at anther clothing store, can't we just go home?" I wined, I felt like stupid doll again. Though this was much better than the Cullens being gone. Alice stopped tugging me and then smiled.

"Well Edward is coming later, he says you guys never really got to Finnish your evening out." She said, her voice was happy and bright. Though I was acting like a whining baby. I smiled at this, and nodded me head happily."He'll be here around."

"Noon," I murmured, reading the time swiftly in her head. Alice nodded and then resumed dragging me again.

* * *

It wasn't so bad, I guess. Though the shopping truly had been a waste of time in my opinion. But both Rosalie and Alice were satisfied, and all of us were laughing. 

"So, what do you think that girl well do to her boyfriend?" Rosalie asked, referring to a couple in the store we had passed. Unfortunately for the girl as soon as she had gone to use the restroom her companion had wandered over to us to ask for Rosalie's number. During Rosalie's polite explanation of how she was married his girlfriend had returned, hearing him sigh and and yet again ask.

"I don't know, but hopefully something really good." I laughed, joining in their no mercy game. A grin spread across Alice's face, as she broke out laughing.

"What?" Rosalie and I asked, turning our heads so that we were watching her laugh.

"Just wait, something good is about to happen!" She giggled. Rosalie looked at me expectantly, but I shrugged. She was always keeping her mind blocked, at least when she wanted to surprise me. Suddenly four men came sauntering up to us.

"Hey babes want come with us?" One asked, reaching a hand out to grab Alice. She easily sidestepped, trying to keep a straight face. I bit my lip, watching as three women came out of the shop laughing and looking around. Then they spotted us. No way, how many stupid men were on this planet. I chocked back a giggle, watching as two of the men stared at Alice and Rosalie, and one stared at me. He smiled.

"Hey what about you?" He asked, growling playfully at me. I couldn't hold it in much longer, but with a bit of energy I pointed behind him.

"You might want to turn around." I laughed, chocking back another hysteric laugh as he all three of them turned. Each man turned pale, their hearts quickening.

"Whats going on?" A blonde women asked. She was young, possible in her early or middle twenties. The men looked at eachother then reached for the wives.

With that we turned away, and as soon as we were out of hearing range we all burst into laughter."Wow we really attract a lot of men don't we?" Alice laughed, giggling as she peeked behind her shoulder to watch on get slap.

"They're like puppies!" I laughed, leaning agasin't the car as Rosalie swiftly unlocked it."No matter where we go they well follow."

"So very true!" Rosalie laughed, sliding into the car. Finally we all calmed down a bit, Alice and I beginning a game of goldfish as we rested at a park. Though we didn't need to rest.

"Have any sevens?" Alice asked, her eyes slightly glazed as she looked into the future. I rolled my eyes watching as she bent down to fish.

"Any jacks?" I asked, though I knew she had some, I'd already read her mind. Alice stuck her tongue out and then lay her cards down.

"Lets pick something else to play." She whined, sliding the cards back into the box."My ability really doesn't help in this one."

"Why not chess, or checkers than?" I asked, pulling out a checker board. This should be fun, I'd once watched Edward and Alice do this, it had only lasted what two to three minutes tops.

Alice nodded her head, and then began setting the pieces up, instantly claiming the color black. I shook my head.

"No way, I'm being black." I said, but she just moved a piece. I sighed, moving my own piece. We only played for two minutes, until finally I surrendered.

"I give up!" I cried out in boredom, flopping onto the grass. Alice was lying by me in a second or so, looking up at the now darkening sky."I guess it wans't so bad. Shopping with you and all." Alice grinned smugly at me, but I was to preoccupied with the sudden scent of Edward. I turned to see him walking to wards us."Edward, Bye Alice!"

I flung my arms around him, burying my face into his shoulder. He chuckled lightly and kissed me on the forehead.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, his breath still tickling my ear. I nodded and then breathed in his wonderful scent.

"So where are we going, to Finnish our night out I mean?" I asked, kissing him swiftly on the lips. He grinned that crooked grin of his and began leading me to his car.

"Actually I was planning on just spending time in our meadow?" He murmured, glancing at me. Though I could read his mind I knew he was wondering if that was okay.

"Sounds good to me." I said, quickly sliding into the car. We were soon driving out of the city limits, back toward Forks." So what else do you have planned?" Edward turned to grin at me again, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"You'll find out when we get there, after all I wasn't blocking my mind for nothing." He teased, reaching over to kiss me lightly on the nose. I sighed and then leaned against the back of my seat, watching as the trees swirled by."Your father stopped by again."

"Really, what for, he was only just there?" I tipped my head to the side, trying to understand why my father would come to the Cullen's twice in one night.

"He's still stubbornly stuck on the idea that we're hiding you somewhere." Edwards voice was a bit off. It sounded almost pained.

"Oh," I looked away, I didn't really want to talk about my dad right then. I still felt pierces of sadness as I saw him, talked about him, or even heard about him. I decided to change the subject then."Sooooo, umm I hear Alice and Jasper are getting remarried, again."

Edward chuckled and then nodded."Yes, its sort of a tradition to get married more than once in the family." He murmured, turning to stare at me a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"I've noticed." I laughed, watching his golden eyes glow with more and more excitement as we got closer to the boundary of Forks. Geesh he must really want to show me something, he was driving extremely fast."So how many times has everyone in your father been remarried?" Edward laughed and then shook his head, pulling over suddenly.

"Lost count," He said quickly. He was around my car in a blur, pulling me from it, though I could move just as well without him.

"Your in a hurry." I observed, watching as he fidgeted from one foot to another. He grinned at me and then without warning took of running toward the meadow. I laughed and instantly followed.

"Sorry, I just can't wait." He breathed in my ear, running beside me. Excitement coursed through me, my mind whirling trying to guess what Edward was going to show me. It didn't take us long to reach the meadow, and it was absolutely gorgeous. And even though I hadn't been here since that one tragic moment it was still magical, especially with the stars visible tonight.

"Bella," Edward murmured. I turned around meeting his golden eyes. They were gentle, yet still bright. He suddenly kneeled down, pulling something small from his pocket. I couldn't move." Isabella Swan well you marry me?"

* * *

Allright finally finished with this chapter. Sorry couldn't find the meaning to Embry's name. Hope you liked it. 

_IzzyCullen_


	15. A little Twist

Time for chapter thirteen. First I would like to apologize for taking a long, uber long time to update. I am truly sorry for that. My father is trying to upload something new onto or computer, and trust me he isn't the expert so he tends to mess it up a lot. Anyways instead of you reading about my pathetic excistence why don't I get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I do own this plot and any new characters.

* * *

Against my will my jaw dropped, and I stood gaping at him. I could only stare into his beautiful topaze eyes, losing my thoughts. Though luckily I was no longer human, so my thought process was quicker, and I recovered in a second. 

"Edward," I breathed, surprise and happiness coloring my tone. His lips twitched, trying no laugh. I let out a happy squeal jumping towards him."Of course!" Edward's strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his body. I felt high with excitement, my mind rushing to so many options at once.

"Thank you," He answered simply, his lips finding there way to mine. We kissed pasionatly for a moment, his body pressing closer and closer to mine. It felt wonderful, I was togethor with him, forever now that I was immortal, well partly, and I was going to get married to him. My Edward, my whole Excistence.

"Oh! Edward you've just made me so happy!" I cried, hugging him tighter to me. Which was funny to do considering he slightly flinched. I kept forgetting that I was atleast a little bit stronger then he was at the moment. I laughed joyessly and then began to skip around the clearing. Of course I had never really thought of marring this young, but I hadn't really thought of falling in love with or becoming a vampire either.

_How exciting for you!_ I stopped, my body freezing and reacting a second to late, luckily though Edward was right in front of me. A huge wolf, no about five wolves in total leaped toward us, stopping just inches before our faces.

The first, whom I guessed had spoken, was a deep midnight black. He was huge, maybe the size of a small house. It was impossible for a normal wolf to get that size, so my next option was obvious werewolf.

"Your on our land mongrel!" I snarled, the tale Jacob had told me rushing to my head. So that must mean Jacob was one too, great my best friend. Actually not really considering he had rejected me, and then I'd been bitten by a vampire in their presence. Not that the last part truly bugged me. Each wolf turned slowly to glare at me, their minds a confusing jumble of thoughts. They were thinking as one, yet seperatly."Your breaking the treaty!"

_Actually the treaty no longer exists considering they bit you Bella! _Jacob's voice was an angry growl in response, though I could detect a bit of pain there. Instead of feeling guilty that I'd caused him pain like I normally would have I felt angered and increadulous. How could they not know they were right there. A growl became pronouced in my chest, shaking my body as I crouched forward.

"Bella stay calm." Edward ordered breaking through to me. I straightned myself up, my ruby eyes narrowing as I glared at the huge pack of them.

"Your wrong, your the one's who just broke the treaty." I hissed, though my body was stiff, I was much calmer then before. I almost let out a groan, I'd been so happy a minute ago. Stupid over sized pooches.

_Do you think we're stupid, your a vampire who else would have bitten you!_

My lip curled back and I felt myself becoming slightly cocky and smug."Laruent, you know the one you attacked that day not so long ago in this very meadow." I growled this, but even as the words left my mouth I realized the problem. They thought Laurent was one of us.

"Listen." Edward murmured, though he sounded almost as anger as we did."We didn't break the treaty, Laurent wasn't part of our coven. He belonged to a conven up in Deneli." I was glad that Edward wasn't as anger as me, otherwise we'd get no where. The wolves never took their eyes off us but I knew from the scrambiling thoughts that they were thinking it over. After some time, I relaxed.

_I'm not quit sure if your telling the truth, but I assure you that we well be back. _I gaped, he didn't believe us. He was going to have the nerve of leading his wolf pack, or giant tramps onto or land every once and awhile.

"Your not to come back!" I snarled, my teeth bared, my hands shaking. Jacob, the russet one, stiffened, the pack copying his movements like an altered mirror. They turned slowly, all except Jacob wearing a snarl.

_We well be back, and soon!_ My eyes narrowed as I watched them slipped into the dark forest, their bodies moving quickly for such giant creatures. After all they did have to keep up with us. I let out a low growl, turning back to Edward when their disgusting scent drifted farther and farther away.

"Bella," Edward murmured, stroaking my face. He was worried of course. Though he really had nothing to worry about. Honestly I wasn't going to run after them, or follow them onto their land. I may be stupid but I wasn't that stupid.

"I'm fine, just pissed off is all." I grumbled. I realized, with surprise, how different I truly was. I'd once cherised Jacob and now I felt this hot hatred burining through my body. Was that my anger for him leaving me, or just a thousand year old werewolf and vampire riveraly. I shook my head slipping down to the ground, hugging my knees closer to me."So if they don't believe us, there's a good chance they'll come and attacked the whole family in the middle of the night. Not that we won't be alert then too, but still."

"Don't worry about it, I think Jacob may convince them to believe. After all he'd believe that, so he didn't need to think about killing you and your family." Edward pulled my onto his lap, leaning his head on my hair. I could hear his breathing coming and going, evey breath. It calmed me to know he was hear, and not gone somewhere."Now we should probably be getting home. I need to tell Carlisle about this, and you need to talk to Alice." He ruffled my hair slightly, a smile playing on his lips. Of course I could tell he was nervouse, but I didn't let him know this.

"Right!" I cried, happily leaping to me fight. I grinned at him, gripping his hand and then taking off into the darkened forest. Though my eyes could see farther, and much better now. I leaped over a fallen log, loving the feeling of air rushing past me at a blinding speed. I could just faintly feel Edward running beside me. I speed up, leaving him behind, it was a joy to run but I couldn't feel extremely joyful right now. I was too worried.

"Bella, you just need to breath, everything well be okay." Edward murmured into my ear, we stopped then and he pulled me against his body."Its always so obvious when your worried, and this in turn worries me." He grinned my favorite crooked grin before crashing his lips agaisnt mine. He pulled away then, smiling angelically at me before getting into the drivers seat.

"Whatever." I grumbled, sitting beside him. I was honestly unable to understand how he couldn't be worried. Maybe it came from being a vampire for about one hundred and five years or however long it was. Edward chuckled at me, quickly reversing and then hitting the dirtroad. He sped up at the highway, turning swiftly towards Forks Washington.

"So what are you planning on telling Alice?" He asked, tyring I guessed to lighten my mood. I raised my eyebrows and sighed shaking me head.

"Nothing, she'll already know everything." I stated simply. I sighed staring out the window."She's probably going to run up to me, grab me by the arm and take me hostage." At this I broke out laughing, which I realized was Edward's intention all along. He'd been trying to pull me from my black mood as I'd guessed before.

"Very true, though you can't blame her." He said, smilling softly. He wrapped his arm around me shoulder pulling me closer so that I was now leaning agasint him. I breathed deeply, mesmerizing his sweet scent.

"Yeah, plus it won't be too bad." I murmurered. How wrong I was.

* * *

-About 2 hours later-

I groaned leaning agaisnt Alice's dresser as I watched her pull about the thousandth dress out of her closet.

"Come on Bella, its your wedding. You can't stand over there moaning and groaning all the time." She scolded lightly, pulling on a beautiful midnight blue dress. She spun around. Then shook her head dressing quickly back into her pajamas."You are happy aren't you?"

"Yes, I am...or was until about two hours and twenty minutes ago." I grumbled, watching as she glared at me.

"That means you were only happy about 3 minutes with me." She pouted, glaring at me again. I laughed and then pushed myself toward her.

"I was only joking, I'm just worried-

"About the wolves." She finshed quickly. She smiled and shook her head at me. I blinked confused."Typical Bella always worried."

"So,"

"So, live a little!" She sang, pulling me into a dance. She spun us around a couple times, before she finally noticed my bewildered look."Listen, your worring to much. They aren't going to do anything. Plus we have about a month left of school before Edward and I graduate. Then we'll be out of here."

"I know, but what if they attack us or something, how can all of you be so care free about this?" I was beginning to see their points of view though, and my worry was already begining to fade as she answered.

"Bella, I'll see before they attack!" She laughed, tapping her head."Don't fret about some over grown flee bitten mutts, worry about your wedding. Though it is in wonderful hands." Alice bowed, laughing joyessly at me. I laughed with her, my mind clearing the worry away. I felt stupid that I hadn't guessed that already.

"Of course it might be in better hands with Rosalie." I added, pushing her slightly. Alice snorted and moved back to her closet starting, yet again to pull out her clothes."So what is the bride's maid gonna wear?" I knew I'd taken her by surprise, well for a breif second anyways. She squealed dropping whatever was in her hand and rushed toward me. I was spun around once and then she grabbed my hands and began to twirl around me.

"Oh thank you Bella!" She squealed, twirling me in a circle. I laughed, enjoying the fact that I'd actually surprised Alice Cullen.

"Some fortune Teller you are, didn't you see that coming!" I asked, waltzing swiftly away from her. She laughed at me, and then leaped up clapping. She was at the door in a second, pulling little Elizabeth in behind her. Elizabeth looked of course surprised, and quit adorable with a penut butter and jelly sandwhich in her right hand. She had this bewildered look on her face which only made us laugh harder.

"Oh!" Alice cried, blindingly moving Elizabeth towards her closet. In one swift moment, the surprise girl had wide eyes, and was looking down at herself. She was wearing a cute white dress, with blood red roses. She gigled.

"I look pretty." She giggled, moving ever so slightly to watch her dress. Alice hugged her, carefully, kissing her on top of the head.

"And your going to be a flower girl!" She murmurered, kissing her cheek again. Elizabeth nodded reaching for her sandwhich again."Wait, let me get the dress off first." Elizabeth dropped her hand, laughing as Alice swiftly removed the dress and redressed the little girl.

"Your fast...whats a flower girl?" She asked, grabbing her sandwhich from Alice. She took a big bite, watching us as she chewed.

"A beautiful little girl who walks up an aile before the bride and throws flowers." I said, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh...who's the bride...what is a bride?" Alice laughed at her as the questions came swiftly.

"Well the bride is Bella, your mommy, and a Bride is a women who is getting married." She stated. I watched as Elizabeth smiled, giggiling again.

"Are you getting married to daddy?" She asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. I chuckled and then nodded my head, sitting down so she could climb on my lap.

"Yes," I whispered back. I tapped her nose, watching as her eyes lit up with joy. She leaped down from my lap and raced gracefully out of the room.

"Daddy guess what mommy's gonna marry you!" She yelled. Alice and I broke out laughing listening as her feet pattered all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I could hear the whole family chuckiling. I turned toward Alice.

"So now all we need is to find a little boy, and he can be the ring bearer." I murmurered. Alice snorted at me, gripped my hand and pulled me toward her closet.

"Your going to help me pick which one Elizabeth should wear. A few, then well get her to try them on." Alice said, grinning angelically at me. I sighed in defeat, chuckiling as I nodded my head.

"Why not." I sighed, holding back more laughter. Alice looked breifly excited before getting serious again. I leaned back agaisnt the dresser, I still had a long day ahead of me.

* * *

Allright peeps, hope you liked it. I did have something ready to put up today but I deleted part of it. I wanted to weave a little twist into my story. It was getting a little boring. Sorry I left you guys so long at a cliff hanger. Anyways tell me what you think.

_IzzyCullen_


	16. Understanding

Chapter fourteen! Wow, this is my best fanfic yet! Anyways I'm happy for all of your reviews, two of you pointed out the fact that Alice can't see the dogs. Well don't worry I know this, just read on. Have faith in me my readers. Lol, trust me I love the series I know what I'm doing. Anyways sorry I haven't been on, I thought I was never going to get on. For some reason our computer was all black, and wasn't working. I had to remove this stupid floppy disk for it to finally work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I do own the plot and any new characters involved.

* * *

It was about 9:00 p.m. at night, I was sitting cross legged on Edwards couch when I heard Alice's frantic mind.

_Bella! Edward! Please, Please don't be mad at me! _I sat up swiftly, my mind racing with possibilities of what could have gone wrong when Alice had only gone grocery shopping. I stood up and raced down the stairs.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, swiftly checking her over with my eyes. She didn't look hurt or anything, but she was fidgety and her eyes were wide with pain and frustration.

"I didn't see them coming." She growled, the frustration winning over the pain for a moment. _Please don't be mad you guys. I was paying for the food, and Elizabeth was picking out some candy. I didn't think it was possible for me not to see it. But then I smelled the mongrels._ Alice shook with anger and pain, her eyes fighting the battle of emotions.

"Elizabeth's gone?" Edward snarled, his lips drawing back into a snarl. A growl emerged from somewhere behind me, probably coming from Emmett's chest. He was standing close by, his huge body shaking with anger.

"The dogs took her?" I asked incredulously."Didn't you see that? You told me that you were watching!" I was angered, and suddenly scared for Elizabeth. If they found out what she was, would they kill her. An innocent little girl, condemned to death for all the wrong reasons.

"Thats my point I didn't see them!" She cried out, the pain audible in her shrieking voice. She leaned agains't Jasper, burying her face in his chest. I was sure if vampires could cry the two of us would be balling.

"What would they want with her?" Rosalie asked staring coldly at me. What did she think it was my fault or something?

"I'm not sure, maybe they think I'll hurt her." I murmured. "After all I am a new born."

"So your assuming they don't know shes part vampire?" Emmett asked. I thought carefully about that for a second, shaking my head only when I was sure.

"Even if she does smell a franction of a bit like us, they'll most likely assume its because of us." I mentioned noticing for the first time that I was pacing."She doesn't have any visible signs of being like us, we didn't even know until Dr. Clark told us."

"Right so if they think your going to hurt her that somewhat explains what they were doing." Carlisle mumbled, pausing to sit on the couch."But, I'm wondering why exactly she just walked away with them?"

"She is little, plus nobody gave her the stranger talk." Rosalie pointed out, her eyes drifting toward the windows."But who cares about all this, why don't we get her back?" Everyone vampire in the whole room turned to stare incredulously at Rosalie. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed stubbornly. She looked like she was about to murder anyone who crossed her.

"Rose, uh thats kinda the problem." Emmett said, waving his arms in frustration."We can't cross into their land, that'll uh like start a war!" She sighed impatiently, her anger showing easily as she moved toward the door.

"So what else are you all planning to do?" She hissed, her eyes were pitch black, staring coldly at every one of us."We can't just leave her there, soon, if not now they'll figure out what she is."

I sighed nodding my head in agreement."She's right, we can't just sit here." I grumbled, running my hand through my hair. I bit my lip trying to think." Carlisle and Jasper could come with some of us. Jasper could keep them calm, and Carlisle can explain everything. We won't go into their land but stop right at the border. Of course I won't go though."

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer when we smelled it. The sticking scent of mutt, coming in waves from the door. I was up and moving in an instant. A growl escaping between my lips, my teeth flashing with anger.

"Bella wait, calm down." Jasper murmured, resting a hand on my shoulder. I felt a wave of calmness spread through me from head to foot, but it didn't last long. I shook it off, flinging open the door it to much anger. Whoops bad mistake the door came of the hinges, and there staring at me was not only Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry but also Elizabeth.

"Bella," Jacob chocked out. He was no longer bitter, the only emotion playing across his face was pain. I was ignoring this, only reaching for my baby. He pulled back.

"Jacob Black, give her now!" I snarled, my lip curling back over my teeth. I heard a low growl come from Edward, his body tense with anger. Jacob only shook his head, pulling the little girl closer to his over heating body.

"I want to go with my mommy!" She cried out, struggling to get her arms free. Her cheeks were tear stained, and her eyes red and puffy. She'd been crying."Daddy!"

"Please, just hand her over." Edward murmured, his voice deadly and velvet. I felt a pain in my chest, and I realized suddenly that this little girl wast he closest thing I was going to get to having babies.

"If you aren't here to hand her over, then why did you come?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and steady. I didn't want to have her panicking, considering she was still struggling agasin't his giant arms.

"We brought her back for one soul reason." Sam growled, his eyes narrowing and glaring at us in disgust."Because of what she is." I could feel the sudden tension in the air, the silence that seemed to last forever. He knew, but what was he going to do to her? Elizabeth pouted, her eyes blue eyes sparking with anger and annoyance, and then they went totally blank.

_Edward no, its happening again! _It was too late though, she suddenly went limp, her body relaxing in a strange unnatural way. Jacob snapped his eyes to her body, and then to the packs. They all looked confused for a moment. That is until her eyes snapped open, and they began to roll back into her head. Her body convulsed, and her chest heaved with a forced breath.

"Jacob!" I screeched afraid he might drop her, but it was the complete opposite. His eyes widen and he held her closer, worry and fear scetched arcoss his face. A raspy breath escaped her little mouth, and then the terrible cry of pain. She began to thrash, her body having convulsions as she screeched in agony.

"What the!" Sam growled, reaching toward the little girl. Jacob dropped her as if burned, her body sliding into Edwards open arms. She let out a strange keening sort of sound, something definitely not human. Her blue eyes looked glassy and doll like, staring off into nothing."What the hell is wrong with her?!"

Nobody answered, Edward carried her quickly into the living room laying her gently on the couch. His eyes were swimming with pain, a mirror like reflection of my own. I reached out to the little girl touching her mind for an instant, only to recoil with pain. It was hardly bearable for me, how could she stand it.

"MOMMY!" she cried, her body bending in a strange unnatural way. She gripped her arms, blood streaming down them in streaks as her nails dug into her flesh. I could her the whole pack growling, I turned to see them shaking almost like they were blurring at the edges. They seemed to understand now, but there was honestly nothing anyone could do for her.

"Carlisle can't you do something?" Esme chocked, her eyes wide with panic.She was frantically crying, or well dry sobbing, her body pressed roughly into Carlisles.

"I can't...I don't." He struggled to find the right words. He had know idea how, what if he gave her the wrong thing. What if it hurt her more? He should know though, he's a doctor for gods sake!

I took a deep breath, wondering suddenly if I could find a way to help. I reached out with my mind, forcing myself to go forward even when the blinding pain hit in a giant wave. Red washed over my vision, my head pounded, a horrifying agony like fire hit every part of my body at once. I gasped, losing my concentration for a brief second, my body crumpling to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward asked, his worried voice in my ear. I realized that my eyes were closed, and I slowly opened them. Edward's worried, and pained face was only inches from mine, his breath oddly ragged."What happened?"

I opened my mouth, but found I couldn't speak, instead I locked my eyes on Elizabeth. Her breathing was hardly noticeable. Her chest slowly rising and falling in an agonizing way. It was over though, I could tell as her heartbeat slowed, almost to a complete stop. She was no longer in pain, for now. Finally I could find my voice.

"Where?"

"They left, Sam made Carlisle promise to have us meet them later. We're going to talk everything over Bella. The treaty everything, we may have to leave." His voice was pained, but hopeful. Great being run out by mutts what a hilariously annoying thought.

"And Elizabeth?"

"They want to talk about that too." His eyes clouded over, and his voice help a possive hardening tone to it. He was tense, and I realized that I'd missed something.

"They aren't, they aren't thinking about killing her?" I gasped, my eyes snapping back to her. She was quietly sleeping, Carlisle checking every important fital sign. Making sure."There has to be another way! We can't just kill her!" As I said the words though I realized how much pain we were truly putting her through. I could suddenly see her brother, and the packs point of view. I shook it off.

"Bella calm down!" He ordered, stroking cheek gentle with his fingers."Nothing, I promise you, nothing will happen to Elizabeth until Carlisle looks at all the options!" He kissed me roughly on the lips, his eyes pleading with me to understand. I could feel the panic though, that sudden feeling you get that tells you every things hopeless."Bella!"

"Okay, I know its just.." I paused, my eyes searching through his. He shook his head, showing me that he'd already thought about what this was costing."Is it wrong to think like that?"

"Of course not." Carlisle murmured from behind us. He wiped his hands on his jeans, and then ran his left through his hair."You care about her, so wanting her not to go through pain is well natural. Honestly I still don't know if she'd be able to stand being bitten at such a young age, and waiting until she's older could also be a hazard. I do think however I've discovered something." I snapped my head up, meeting his eyes which actually looked hopeful.

"Which is?" I asked, my impatience unashamedly not covered.

"I've realized that each one is dying down. The pain is actually decreasing!" He swiftly explained."If my theory is correct, I believe the pain will decrease, the attacks happening less often. That is until she hits a certain age, than it will increase, and the attacks will become more frequent."

"So if the attacks stop for some time, she may become a decent, capable age for us to bite her?" I asked, hope piercing through my depression. By Carlisle's grin, I knew that was exactly what he thought. I leaped up, swaying slightly and then laughing happily.

I felt my mood lift, my depression lifting. As my eyes rested on the little angel, I unconsciously listened for her soft tiny heartbeat. I realized that she had a chance, and all we had to do was wait.

* * *

Finally I'm finished with Chapter Fourteen! Sorry if took me so long, studying for semester test are a pain! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon possible on Thursday night, for Fridays test aren't the hard ones. Lol, sorry for the confusing strange chapter. -Sigh- I know I'm moving to fast, but its hard once I get started not to stop. 

_IzzyCullen_

P.S. by the way it may seem like an ending but it isn't! Trust me I'll warn you before the very end!


	17. Meeting with Head Mutt and Pack

Alright people its time for chapter fifteen..I think. -laughs- anyways before we begin I'm going to apologize for taking forever to update, semester test and then loads of homework. -sighs- hopefully you aren't all mad at me. Also I would like to announce good news, luckily my school didn't actually ban Fanfiction, though it may get blocked later on. Anyways I'm going to get on after typing class, 6th hour or try to to update my stories. Luckily I can type fast -smiles- Will enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight however I do own any new characters and this plot.

* * *

I sighed in frustration, firmly glaring at Edward with annoyance."And why can't I come to the meeting! Wouldn't it be better if I were there?" The annoyance in my voice was obvious but Edward just ignored me, instead turning to Carlisle for answers, this of course just caused my irritation to flare more. 

"Edward I think she's right." Carlisle murmured kindly, trying I guessed not to fuel the anger in Edward. Over protective freak!"It will be much easier for her to take Elizabeth and run if something...if something were to go bad."

"I highly doubt anything could go wrong, after all their just a bunch of overgrown dogs." Rosalie grumbled crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. I gaped and then shook myself, trying desperately to cover for my sudden feeling of fear. I could already feel my stomach muscles tightening in response, my eyes widening with actually fear.

"What do you mean if something went wrong?" I asked, unconsciously gripping Edward's hand tighter. Edward nodded his head, as if proving a point.

"Honey everything could go wrong." Esme murmured gently, kindly patting my hand."Now I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but this isn't exactly the best time to be having a meeting with them."

"Exactly my point, thats why you should be staying home." Edward growled, smoldering me with his butter scotch eyes. I looked away though, hoping not to fall for his trap."The mangy mutts are already mad enough that Laurent bit you, and their all still convinced that he was part of Tanya's coven, or ours."

"They aren't exactly in a very friendly mood now that Elizabeth has come into the picture." Alice sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind the little girls ear as she spoke. I realized that if something did go wrong it would most likely start a fight, but how many werewolves did they have, and didn't we have a better chance at winning,especially with me there.

"But if something went wrong, wouldn't it definitely be better for me to be there?" I asked, watching each of their reactions carefully."I'm sure there's more of us then there are of them."

"Yes, but love you have to realize that even though your stronger your much easier to take down." Edward whispered, his anger fading for a fraction of a second. I sighed, defeat seemed close by, but I wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Carlisle's right then." I pointed out."If something went wrong, well then I could easily leave right away." I felt horrible for saying that, and honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to just leave them behind if a fight broke out, after all I might be able to kill much easier then them but I wasn't going without a fight.

"And where are we going to put you that you can somehow hear whats going on but not be smelled?" Edward snarled, pushing himself angrily off the couch. He threw a couple of glares at the family, Carlisle in particular before beginning to pace suddenly.

"Well isn't my scent close enough to yours that they wouldn't notice?" I asked, carefully grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit beside me again. He stared at me for an unmeasurable minute before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine but if anything, and I mean anything goes wrong you are to just run!" He snapped, his eyes wild with emotions. Fear, hurt, pain, regret, guilt. I nodded my head carefully looking at each of my family members.

"Bella dear, you have to run farther then just Denali too." Esme murmured, probably guessing my next question." If something goes wrong, its because they want her, and I'm positive you don't want that." I nodded, my head spinning with possibilities of where to go when a sudden memory sprung up.

"What about Italy to the Volterra?" I asked but instantly regretted that. Of course I hadn't mentioned my little meeting with Aro, after all what point was there too. But now it seemed that that may have been a really good idea, judging from the looks of confusion and shock that spread across each of their faces."Or not. I was just saying cause well Aro offered me to come to his coven...but nothing bad is going to happen anyways so I'm sure that won't be a problem."

"Bella?" Edward asked something unknown chocking his voice.

"Yes,"

"When did Aro talk to you about joining his coven?" Alice interrupted her eyes wide with amazement. I shrugged, wondering suddenly if this was the best time to be talking about this.

"Quite awhile ago, when I first changed into a vampire. I was hunting and he just happened to run into me, which now that I think about it, it seems a little odd that he suddenly just popped up." I murmured, reliving a memory for the briefest of seconds, before pulling myself out to look at each of them.

"That is one other place I don't want you running to." Edward gasped, his voice coming out half chocked. I blinked in confusion tipping my head to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

"Some other time, right now its time to meet some pups!" Emmett yelled, his excitement slightly rubbing off on me, I grinned happy that he was so excited and really didn't seem to worried about the problems that could arise from this little meeting.

"Here," Alice whispered carefully putting Elizabeth into my waiting arms. She stroked her cheek for a moment before her topaz eyes met my ruby.

"Please don't worry Bella after all I may not be able to see the outcome but I'm fairly confident that we shouldn't run into to much trouble." She laughed happily, leaping forward to pull me into a hug that would have defiantly broken every bone in my body had I been human.

"Thanks Alice." I sighed, my eyes drifting down to watch Elizabeth for moment. How strange, such a small thing could start such a big problem.

"It is strange." Edward murmured wrapping his arm around my waist. He pulled me close to his body. He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Really Edward you don't have to worry about me." I said wishing he could really not be so over protective for once." I may act human but I'm certainly more durable then one."

"True, very true." he whispered, burring his face in my hair. He pulled me even closer, squeezing me tighter then he had all this time. I hoped that he wouldn't be to worried about me, he needed to help our family right now.

"Alright come on you two love bugs." Emmett joked, grinning at us in his goofy Emmett way.

-------------------------------------------

It was quiet when I easily slipped behind the Cullen's, the birds were hardly singing, it seemed that they were all waiting in anxious wonder to see what was about to happen.

"Mommy how much longer?" Elizabeth whined quietly, her little body shivering against my granite cold one. Luckily Alice had dressed her in warm clothes, and given me a blanket I could wrap her in before we all sped away, but now we had a problem. To a human the night was probably more than just chilly it was freezing. The wind whipped angrily, and the droplets of rain fell hard and fast.

"Perfect timing you dumb mutts." I grumbled, ignoring her question as I glowered at the sky. Elizabeth had only just woken up, probably from the rain I guessed, but this was just making things a bit harder.

"Mommy," She pouted, burring her face into my chest."How much longer?"

"Where almost there honey." I whispered, hardly loud enough for the others to me. I realized though that they could probably hear her quite well."Now honey remember what I told you, you can't say anything from here on out alright?" Her beautiful eyes locked with mine, she was silently giving me an understanding. As I slowed to a walk, and then finally a stop and sucked in the air. It was hard extremely hard to miss the scent of wet dog, after all it was horrible.

"I see your missing one participant." I recognized Edward's voice, but it was a bit different, not his own words. That was when I realized he was speaking for the pack."What has become of Bella and your little half breed?!" I flinched at the name he'd given her, and felt sudden shivering tremors race through Elizabeth's body. I felt helpless for a moment but it disappeared when I heard Carlisle light hearted reply.

"You asked us to meet your pack here to talk." Carlisle murmured."Here we are, now tell us what was so important as to drag us out in this weather." Like the weather bothered us. I pulled Elizabeth closer to me as a number of low snarls came from somewhere deep in each dog's chest.

"You know what we want, the girl needs to come with us!" Edward answered, though it came as a snarl. I wondered if this was his own snarl or Sam's.

"What makes you think we'll just suddenly hand her over to you mongrels?" Rosalie snapped, her voice hard and cold. It was quiet for a brief second before Edward's voice answered, this time emotionless.

"And what makes you think that your all capable of taking care of this little girl?" The question was directed at each of us, and I felt sudden hot waves of anger rush through my body. How rude, of course we could take care of her."You may have been able to care of Bella, but she was seventeen and after all you all know how that one ended."

"We can take care of her just fine." Alice gently pointed out. She was trying to stay calm, and from the little waves that were coming off of Jasper it was helping, at least a little bit.

"Listen, we need to talk about this in a clam controlling manner." Jasper murmured, more waves of clam spreading over everyone including me as he spoke. A couple snarls echoed out into the night air, but they were soon drowned out due to the loud thunder that suddenly crackled in the air.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth shrieked, her loud voice mixing with the thunder. I clamped a hand over her mouth in a blur, straining my ears to listen for any sound of movement. But if anyone had heard her cry of sudden fear they made to acknowledgment. I looked down to meet her eyes, they were wide with fear and she was shaking uncontrollably. I rubbed her back in soothing circles, something Edward had done with me to calm me.

"We aren't going to let her live through agony her whole life!" Emmett's voice was loud. A snarl that seemed to echo across the clearing. Elizabeth's eyes widen and she let out a little moan of fear, tears streaming down her face. I released her and let her fling her arms around my body, the violent shivering still not ceasing. Was it possible for a human that was half vampire to die of hypothermia. I sure hoped not, because if so than I needed to get her out of here and soon.

"What alternative, besides killing her do you have? Do you plan on biting her when she's older! Have you ever stopped to wonder if she doesn't want to be anything like you?" I flinched, automatically covering her ears, though I wasn't entirely sure if she could hear them or not.

"What other choice do we have?" Jasper shot back, for a moment the calm that seem to be with him deteriorated into anger."We aren't going to kill her, and certainly we aren't going to make her live until she suddenly dies of pain!"

"And what if she chooses different?" Everything went suddenly deathly quiet. The air crackled with thunder, and the lightning lit up the sky but no sound came from the my family or the wolves. This sent an uneasy shudder through my own body, a fear that began to bubble up.

"Don't you see?" Esme whispered, her voice almost lost in the wind."She well make that choice for us, we aren't going to make it for her. Its whatever she chooses. but let me ask you, how do you suppose is that little girl suppose to make the choice of living or dying if you just kill her?" Low uneasy, confused snarls rose from the wolves, they weren't sure any more. Thank you Lord!

"I think this discussion is over." Carlisle murmured, his voice cracked sounding. How strange to hear a vampires voice like that. I could hear the movement of my family, as they all took uneasy steps forward. Blind without Alice's help, were the dogs going to let them go, or not?

"Yes, I believe your right. but we well be making regular checks on the little girl, don't start thinking that this problem is suddenly solved. I'll do whats right for my pack and the people!" My tense muscle's instantly relaxed, and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Mommy is it over?" Elizabeth whispered, her small voice quiet and timid. I smiled and rubbed her back. It was time to take this little girl home and get her into a hot bath. I knew it was completely over but at least it seemed they would leave us alone so that Alice could get back to helping me plan the wedding.

"Yes," I whispered rubbing her small back with my hand.I waited until my family came into view before moving, and quietly slid Elizabeth into Edward's arms and kissed him."I guess Rosalie was right, nothing to bad happened."

"Told you so." Rosalie grumbled, leaning agaisnt Emmett and smiling hugely. I laughed at her and then listened as the wolves departed.

"Its not over yet, but first before we worry anymore about them lets get this little one into a hot bath." Alice laughed, her eyes twinkling with delight. I nodded my head realizing what a busy day this had been, and I had more to come."Then we can get back to planning your wedding!"

"Sure Alice, first lets just worry about her." I laughed, nodding in Elizabeth and Edward's direction. Alice's face only fell for a fraction of a second then she was her normal happy self. I sighed wondering what the Alice was planning for me next.

* * *

Finally I'm finished with this chapter! I'm so happy so very happy! Anyways I'm going to give you all a fair warning this story is almost over. -sighs sadly- and yes I'm telling on the last chapter that its the last chapter. I'm doing this because I tend to make all my chapters seem like one shots and I don't mean too. 

_Izzycullen_

Also I would like to mention that I'm thinking of putting a sequel up to this story. If any of you are interested just ask me and I'll put up a sneak preview of a bit of a chapter I have of it. I'll also give you the summary. Well goodbye for now! Talk to all in the next chapter!.


	18. Forever His

All right time for the very last chapter to my best story Bloody Roses! First I would like to apologize for not updating for so long, I had horrible writers block, and a really bad math grade I needed to get back up or else my mother would have killed me. Anyways, I hope you all liked this story! Thank you everyone who read this! I'm hoping all of you will like my next story the sequel to this! Its called Dreams of the Damned, and its from Elizabeth's point of view! I'll put up a sneak peek of the first chapter after I'm done with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and sadly I never will. Though a girl can dream!

* * *

This day was perfect, everything about it was perfect! I could feel the small breeze, tugging lightly with my hair, swirling it around my face. I was currently standing outside, smiling hugely at the wonderful weather, and watching with fascination as the sun sparkled agasin't my pale skin. The rainbows it was throwing were absolutely beautiful, though I was sure I couldn't compare with Edward still. I was close but not completely there. 

"Oh Bella you look just darling!" Esme smiled hugely and then pulled me into a giant hug. Her arms wrapping tightly around me. "I'm just so happy for you!" I nodded, though I wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. I wondered briefly why I'd thought everything about this day was perfect! I mean yes it was my wedding day. Yes Elizabeth looked so adorable in her little flower girl dress, but I wasn't quite satisfied. Maybe it was due to the fact that I was only human, will in a literal sense anyway, maybe it was because we are never all the way satisfied.Maybe it was because I was suddenly aware how much I missed my mother, and father and how I wished more than anything else that they were here.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice called, breaking through my thoughts. She was waving her hand in front of my face like a mad man, and I could do nothing but laugh. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just...will nervous really!" I smiled kindly at her, trying to show her I was perfectly OK. Her face was creased with worry, but it was soon replaced with happiness and excitement.

"I can't wait! Your getting married!" She squealed, grabbing my hands and pulling me into a giant hug. Not the second, or third time someone had hugged me today. Not that it mattered, man did I feel loved. "You only get married once!" I snorted at that, and then the both of us broke out laughing.

"Yeah, you and Jasper have married how many times now?" I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand. Alice only grinned, and lightly shoved me away, and then on her quick feet she took a huge step back as I reached for her. "Cheater, you saw what I was going to do!"

"So," With that the she stuck her tongue out at me, and we both burst out laughing again. It was hard to imagine that only two weeks ago we'd been moments away from a huge fight with mutant dogs over a little girl. Everything was so peaceful, though we had been a bit worried about their message but we weren't staying in Forks much longer. After all Alice and Edward graduated just last week, so now we could leave Forks behind, forever.

"Mommy!" Elizabeth whined, pulling slightly on my dress. I scooped her up into my arms in one of my fast movements, but that didn't seem to cheer her up. "Mommy is the weddin gonna start soon!?" I nodded my head, and lightly touched the tip of her nose with my forefinger. Poor thing was probably tired of just standing around, and having pictures taken of her but I had to admit she was so cute in her little dress. She was decked out in a light pink dress, with a frilly bottom. Her hair was neatly put back with a small clip, and her face had a touch of blush, Alice's doing.

"I'm almost done with your mommy and then we can start!" Alice answered, tickling her slightly. Elizabeth giggled and squirmed until I set her down. She waved at us and then skipped away. "Don't get dirty!"

"Don't worry about her, she's not like the other little kids who like to play in the mud." Esme answered, smiling fondly as she watched Elizabeth spin around Rosalie, laughing with delight as she watched her skin sparkle.I let out a sigh, wondering briefly what my mom would say if I'd been able to tell her I was getting married.

"Bella could you maybe hold still so I can actually see if the dress needs any repairs or a few things added here and there?" Alice asked, glaring at me. I stopped moving, and let a bit of the dress that I'd been rubbing with my fingers drop. "Maybe...no...how about?" I groaned as she began to get ideas for my dress. Great I was going to be here ever longer then I thought.

"Alice! I'm never going to get to marry Edward if you keep making pointless changes to the dress!" I snapped, annoyance and irritation obvious in my voice. Honestly I really, really wanted to get going, I was so happy, worried, and will downright nervous.

"I don't know what do you think mom...or hey Rosalie what do you think?" Alice completely ignored me, instead asking what they thought. Great I felt like the barbie again.

"I think she looks just fine!" Esme murmured, smiling sympathetically at me. Personally I agreed with Esme, will partly, the dress was fine of course. It was beautiful the way it was now, and I didn't want Alice to make any changes to it. It was white, of course, slim and long just to my liking. It fight nicely around my curves, and what I liked most about it was the elbow length white gloves that came with it, and the veil.

"I agree with you Esme, its just perfect." Rosalie whispered, smiling kindly at me. I felt my spirits lifting again. Though the two of us had our differences, she could be a really perfect sister. Alice sighed and then nodded her head finally agreeing with everyone. Finally, and then my stomach clenched!

"Come on Bella I'll put your veil on while those two go get ready." Rosalie gripped my hand pulling me away from the group and inside the house. Though I'd would have preferred to stay outdoors but I didn't want to start a pointless argument. "Here we go, just sit there." I obeyed, sitting gracefully and quickly were she'd pointed.

"Rosalie, do you like Elizabeth?" I asked, watching as she pulled some makeup kits here and there, and finally she pulled out the box Alice had stuck my veil in. trying to hide it so that I would be stuck with her I guessed. She didn't pause as she put my veil on only smiled kindly.

"I love her like a daughter!" She whispered gently."Though she is yours, and technically only my niece I don't think I'll feel any other way." I blinked in surprise at her, when Elizabeth had first come she'd been furious and now she loved her more than anything else.

"How do you think Emmett feels about her?" Though I was fairly sure I already knew the answer. Rosalie smiled again.

"The same, exactly the same I'm sure!" She took a couple steps back to make sure it was on there right, I didn't think she would be able to put it on there wrong unless she'd tried. "Perfect, are you ready." I sucked in some air, though my lungs needed none.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I chocked, gulping a bit. I was way to nervous, even for a vampire this was way to nervous. I knew he loved me, and I loved him but all the same I couldn't not be nervous.

"Don't be afraid, he loves you." Rosalie whispered, pulling me into a hug, something she never did. "He cares so very much about you Bella, the whole family. Especially you and Elizabeth, you're his whole world."

"Thanks," I wrapped my arms around her, happy that she was here. Though my father and mother couldn't be I could make due with Rosalie and everyone. After all they'd officially be my family after this, forever and ever no matter what was going to happen. I took another steadying breath, and then let go of Rosalie. She gripped my hand and then lead me towards the door, were she dropped it.

"Remember don't worry." She smiled fondly at me and then disappeared outside. I was still nervous though, and there was only the Cullens and Tanya's clan who'd been invited by Alice. I took a couple of deep breaths, and I suddenly felt human again. I was sure my heart would be pounding if I'd been human, not to mention I would probably be gasping right now instead of just calmly breathing. Just wait for the music, and then begin to walk. I almost laughed at how silly I must sound, speaking out loud to myself, for I was certain they could all hear me but that didn't matter for the music had started.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too Long, Too Late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just One chance_

_Just One breath_

_Just in case there's just on left_

_'Cause you know_

_you know, you know_

I let out a another breath calming myself and then I took a step into the sunlight. I locked my eyes with Edward's, and felt my nervousness disappear in an instant.

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

I never took my eyes off of Edward's even when Carlisle took my arm. He was taking the place of my father when it came to that. I could only star, watching the emotion flickering in his eyes. Happiness, no that wasn't the right word he was more ecstatic then that. Much much more.

_One my knee's, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I wont give up_

_'Cause you know_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far to long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you _

_For being away for far to long_

_So keep breathing _

_'Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and_

_never let me go_

And then I was there, he held out his hand for me and I gripped it letting him pull me up to meet him. I could feel all the joy and happiness in the world in my heart, and I just knew that I was forever his.

* * *

OK very stupid and sucky ending I know! I hated it, and I won't blame any of you when you tell me how disappointed you were in the ending but I couldn't really come up with anything else. Also I do know that Far Away by Nickleback isn't really wedding material but I couldn't find my Titanic CD or its case for I was going to use that song. This was the closest thing I got to a really great love song, unless of course I used the one song by Martina McBride, I don't even remember what its called. Anyways please tell me what you think, and yes you are aloud to chew me out for the horrible ending. I deserve it, anyways I hope you'll all read my next story the sequel to this, its in Elizabeth's point of view just so you all know.

Also sorry for the way the song is, my computer is being extra stupid today and I can't seem to make it so the song is only single space. -sob-

_IzzyCullen_


	19. Sneak Preview for Sequel

All right here's the sneak preview for my next story, and sequel to My Bloody Roses. I want to hear your comments! Be honest give me some constructive criticism, stuff like that. Anyways here you are so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or anything of the sort. I do however own the plot and any new characters!

* * *

I gulped in some air, wincing from the pain in my throat. I was sure I'd been running for hours, and I wasn't about to stop anytime soon. I was running for my life, no matter what I wasn't going to let them catch me. Though I was sure there was no possible way to out run them. I gasped again, but this time I had no choice. I had to stop, my lungs were burning and I couldn't go on forever. 

"Good, now don't be afraid we aren't going to hurt you." His voice was soothing, soft and enchanting. The ruby eyes glowing dimly in the dark, side by side with at least four more pairs of those sinister eyes. He stepped forward holding his hands out in a motion I didn't recognize.

"Huh?" I took a step back, bracing myself against the huge tree behind me, hardly aware that the bark was biting into me. He stopped, his eyes locking with mine and somehow they seemed less menacing.

"Come on just come to me and everything will be all right." He reached out now, close enough to grab me but I jerked back from his touch. "Please don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you nothing more." This time he firmly gripped my arm, his icy touch sending violent shivers down my body. I tugged away.

"Let me go!" I cried, anger and fear bubbling in my chest. I tried helplessly to pull away from him, but his grip was strong. I tugged and tugged as he pulled me along. Finally he just scooped me into his arms, cradling me like a baby. I gasped, my face going pale as soon as I realized what he was about to do. We were off like a bullet, the trees speeding by much to close and much to fast. I groaned, shutting my eyes tightly. And then it was over.

"Check the perimeter, scan out make sure her family is safe and then meet me back here." He ordered, putting me on my feet. I watched with horror, curiosity, and amazement all mixed into one as four more of them melted away into the shadows. The boy looked at me, at least I thought he was a boy. He looked to be about 19 maybe, or younger. his skin was deathly pale, whiter than my own. His hair black and hanging in his eyes, but what stuck out the most about him were his vibrant ruby eyes and the beauty he possessed.

"Who are you?" I chocked out, trying to take steady even breaths, but I was nothing like my mom. I couldn't stand here and be brave in the face of death. The boy tipped his head to the side, a strange emotion surging in his eyes. I shivered, those sinister eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I flinched my eyes widening in horror and I stumbled back. He stopped moving, looking slightly ashamed. "I guess I would scare you, but you of all people, I thought you would understand the most." I only stared at him, not answering his question, or even stopping to wonder about what he meant. I stumbled back a couple more steps, my anger suddenly flaring up again.

"I want you to take me home right now!" I snapped, trying to brush the tears away that were now fogging up my vision. He shook his head, reaching again for my arm. This time I couldn't pull back, he moved in one of his blurry movements, pulling me forward closer to him, to close. He let go of me when I was leaning against his chest. I stumbled back so I was no longer touching him, and froze.

"Don't you understand, you can't go home. You aren't safe there." He murmured urgently. I stood stock still, my heartbeat picking up the pace in an unhealthy race. "Your family never even told you did they?"

"My family is going to kick your ass for taking me away!" I snarled, tugging away from him. He grabbed me before I could even move an inch, his hands grasping my wrists tightly. He sighed leaning forward so that his breath blew onto my neck.

"They'll never know." He whispered, clutching me tighter. I tried to jerk away unsuccessfully, no use, and then I screamed. I couldn't think of any other thing to do, I just screamed bloody murder

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I jolted upright in bed, screaming my head off. It took me a second of comprehending to realize I was home safe in my bed. It was just another one of my stupid dreams. My heart was still pounding like a mad man, and my breathing wasn't slowing either. Though my scream had died, I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I looked around. I hated it when I had dreams like that, much to realistic in my opinion and sometimes if they were little pointless dreams they actually happened when I was awake. Majorly creepy. This was my thirty-second time having that dream in the past two months. Something wasn't right.

"Hey are you OK?" My aunt asked, poking her head in to make sure I was all right. My eyes widened and I let out a little yelp slipping out of bed and hitting the cold wood floor. "Whoops, sorry didn't mean to give you a heart attack." She laughed and suddenly she was in front of me helping me up. I gripped her stone cold hand, and let her pull me up onto the bed.

"Its OK!" I mumbled, wiggling under the covers. I wasn't exactly in the mood to tell her I'd had my crazy dream again though I could see the curiosity burning in her eyes. I tried to smile back at her, with no success.

"You know you can tell me if somethings bothering you." she murmured, gently patting me hair. I groaned, pulling the covers up over my head.

"If you want to know so bad Aunt Alice asked Dad or Mom!" I groaned, wishing she would just go away so I could think in peace. Why hadn't she gone to my mom or dad? I could tell she was pouting, and though I probably shouldn't have I peeked up at her to see her lower lip sticking out, and her staring at me in that way again. "What?"

"Everyone left!" She whined, letting out a tragic sigh. "They all went hunting together, and then left me here to take care of you!"

"Hey!" man did that sting, but I was sure she didn't mean it. She leaned forward again, way to close to my face...way, way to close. "Uh Aunt Alice, breaking my bubble space here!" she was blinking at me, looking me over. Then when she seemed satisfied she pulled back.

"You had that dream again didn't you." She murmured gently, her eyes searching mine. I bit my lip, and I suddenly felt like I was sweating way to much. I shook my head but she only glared. "I can tell, same reaction, much to fast heartbeat, and sweating like crazy. Not to mention the frightened look in your eyes, and how jumpy you are to sudden movements. And your being quiet about. Plus your dad already told me about the dream you've been having for quite sometimes now."

"Will you should tell daddy to mind his own business!" I snapped, angry that he'd been listening in again. Unlike when my mom had been human he could read my mind like an open book and I hated it. Especially when he was in my dreams those were my private worlds, yes they sometimes scared me but I felt as if my dreams were always telling me something. Alice bit her lip, and then put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laugh. I scowled at her. "Its not funny! He really should mind his own business! Mommy isn't always barging into my mind!"

"Not that you know of." Alice whispered wickedly. I gaped the blood rushing to my face. I let out an angry huff and then put my hands on her shoulders and shoved. She laughed. "Liz you and I both know that you aren't going to be able to move me!" I ignored her, just kept on pushing.

"Well maybe if I keep pushing you'll actually move!" I stopped pushing, glaring slightly at her though it didn't seem to darken her mood at all. "What time is it?" I decided I was going to give up being mad for now and get some breakfast man was I hungry. I swiveled my head around looking for my disappearing alarm clock. I wondered where my Uncle Emmett had hidden it this time.

"Its about 6:50 in the morning." Alice answered, happily holding my alarm clock. I snatched it from her, setting it nicely on my bed post. "I have a great idea, since we're up anyways and your probably hungry, lets grab a bite to eat and then head to Seattle to shop." I let out a relived sigh, that would definitely help my mood. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure, um are we eating here or out of town?" I asked, my stomach growling unintentionally. Alice laughed, and then was at the door in her swift freaky ways.

"Hurry up, shower, get dressed and will grab a bite to eat on our way out." She called back, her voice already fading as she moved quickly down the hall to her room. I jumped out of bed, scurrying quickly over to closet. man was the floor way to cold in the morning. I bit my lip, wondering what to wear when I decided. Pulling a cute long sleeved brown designer shirt, and blue jeans my Aunt had bought me for my birthday out of the closet, I began to move towards my bathroom door.

"I hope Aunt Alice doesn't forget to tell everyone where we're going again." I mumbled to no one in particular. I easily and quickly stripped out of my clothes then and turned the shower on full blast. I stepped inside and I sighed. I loved taking showers, they felt so nice and plus I loved washing my hair. I couldn't help standing there for a couple of minutes, letting the steamy water wash over my body, after awhile I finally scrub my hair and body all over. Making sure I cleaned myself from head to toe.

"Did you drown or something!" Alice called from my room, she must be excited. Man she loved to shop, I did to but never as much as her. "Hello hurry up in there!"

"I'm going as fast as us normal humans can!" I called back, wrapping a towel around my skinny form. I whipped away the fog on my mirror, even though I know I'm not suppose too. But I do it all the time, I sighed and then looked at my reflection in the mirror. It stared back at me, and not for the first time I was wondering what I would look like if I were a vampire. They were beautiful after all, though I didn't think I was ugly. At least I hoped not. I had a good complexion after all, no pimples. And my hair was now cute short like my Aunt Alice, only it didn't stick out every which way.

"Liz, I'm going to leave you behind soon if you don't hurry!" She yelled, her voice higher than normal. I snorted with laughter, and then quickly dried myself off and threw my clothes on.

"OK I'm ready!" I opened the door, walking out as I yanked a comb through my hair. Alice sighed happy that I was finally ready.

"Took you long enough!" She whined, grabbing my arm and pulling way to quickly. I pulled back. "Whoops sorry, sometimes I forget you don't like going that fast anymore." I shrugged, and sighed grinning.

"Will at least I don't mind it when you all drive fast!" I laughed, remembering my mom telling me about the first time she noticed how fast my dad was always going in a car. I snorted with laughter and bit my lip. "Oh, did you call Grandma Esme and tell her where we were going?" Alice made a face at my little nickname for Esme, while everyone else called her mom I called her grandma it was just natural. After all if my mom was Bella, and my dad was Edward. Then that made Alice, and Rosalie my Aunts. Emmett, and Jasper my Uncles. And Carlisle, and Esme my Grandma and Grandpa but for some reason everyone thought that one was just annoying or hilarious. All except my grandparents themselves who thought it was cute...weird!

"Yes, I called _Grandma_ Esme and _Grandpa_ Carlisle!" Alice answered, hinting quite heavily on the grandma and grandpa thing. I ignored her though, happy that she didn't suddenly start rambling in her fast moving voice about how annoying it was when I called them that. I could if I wanted to.

"Can we just stop at the town pump store really fast, a few snacks you know and then head out?" I knew she was going to agree, after all she was the shopaholic. She would definitely want to get out of town limits fast. Living in Alaska was a burden though, I wondered suddenly how far it was from Seattle to Alaska? (A/N: does Denali have a town pump???? It should right?)

"Sure, what do you want to by?" She asked glancing swiftly at me, yet still able to keep the car from moving even an inch off the highway. "I'll get it for you since I'm much faster."

"Uhhh...I'll have a Dr. Pepper and a small bag of potato chips, and some jerky." I answered quickly. "Oh and also can you get me two hot dogs, and a burger." I had a big appetite, which my family also found amusing especially Emmett.

"Why don't I buy you the whole store!" She laughed, ignoring my angry glare. Quicker than I thought possible we were suddenly pulled into the parking lot and she was out her door. "I'll be back in a couple seconds." I hoped she was kidding about that. The people wouldn't know what hit them. I leaned back and waited, not to long either. She was back in two minutes.

"I thought you said two seconds?" I grinned at her, I loved poking fun at my family when it came to their speed. I'm evil! She shrugged, and then handed me all the stuff I'd asked for. She even threw in an extra Dr. P.

"Ready?" She asked, swiftly and easily pulling out of the parking lot. I nodded, since I couldn't speak for I had a hot dog in my mouth. I swallowed.

"Yeah, lets hit the road." I answered, happy that we were quickly leaving the town limits and away from the forest. Maybe once I was in a big city I could forget about my dream, at least for a little while.

* * *

Yes! I'm done with the sneak preview of the sequel to my Bloody Roses, which is also the first chapter. Got that idea from the Twilight book, cause the first chapter of New Moon is in it! -sighs happily and then starts walking away so she can start second chapter- 

Tell me what you think!

_IzzyCullen_


End file.
